The Beginning of the End Sequel to CKISB
by Lily1986
Summary: A month after Bizarro's attempt at taking over Clark's life, finds our favorite duo at ends with each other. Too worried about what to do or say around each other, neither realizes the return of two foes. One of which has the power to destroy Clark.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: It's finally here! Hope you like it. Read and review please =]

Chapter 1

He watched as she fumbled around the news room, ducking away from him almost expertly. It'd been at least three weeks since she'd allow herself to be alone with him. He knew it was going on a month now, since they'd been on the Daily Planet roof. He sighed contentedly and smirked.

She was nervous to be around him, and for some reason that excited him.

She never talked about that week. The one when his doppelganger had attempted to take over his life. She never mentioned what she'd seen in that warehouse, and what happened the night he sent the phantom away. She never asked, and he never told.

They'd been like this for a month. Making idle talk about work and mutual friends, was starting aggravate him. He knew if she wanted to talk, she'd seek him out, but he couldn't take it anymore. He missed her. He missed their Chinese take out with a movie rental every Friday night. He missed chasing her while she chased a lead. He missed being the one that saved her out a tight situation. Now the only one she'd let near her was the Red Blue Blur.

Is it possible to be jealous of yourself? Clark didn't think so, but Lois Lane was proving that theory wrong by the minute. Every time she checked her messages, or stared at her phone as if willing it to ring annoyed him. She was waiting for _his _as his alter ego and yet she wouldn't stick around long enough to ask about his day.

"Hey CK…."

Clark turned around and smiled.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up", he asked light hearted.

"Well, the Chief's looking for you and Lois", Jimmy said nodding in the intrepid reporter's direction, "But I told him you'd stepped out…"

"Thanks", Clark nodded grabbing his coat, "I'll heed your warning…"

"Yeah", Jimmy nodded, "But Clark, eventually he's going to corner you two and you guys are going to have to talk about it."

"Yeah, eventually", Clark agreed and walked to the stair case to make his escape.

~*~

She watched him from the coffee machine. He wouldn't stop staring at her. She bit her lip. She'd been avoiding him for almost a month, and for good reason. She was humiliated at what had happened with his clone. If Clark ever found it, she knew he'd never look at her the same way. And she liked the way he looked at her.

She missed him. She missed his plaid since she'd only see it at the farm during guitar hero weekends. She missed him cooking her breakfast to her liking while she cleaned his house. She missed staying at the farm and sleeping with Shelby because her new allergy medicine allowed her to.

She missed everything and anything about her best friend.

She watched as Jimmy talked to him. Whatever Jimmy told him caused him to bolt for the nearest exit. She watched the young photographer walk up to her.

"Lois, you better run too, Chief's looking for you…"

She nodded.

"Thanks Jimmy", she said heading to her desk for her bag.

"So how long you guys planning on dodging each other?"

She stopped and turned around.

"We're not-"

"Yeah", Jimmy nodded, "You are."

"I don't know", she said honestly.

"He misses you, you know", Jimmy said nodding in the direction Clark left earlier, "You can tell by the way he looks at you…"

"I miss him too", she admitted.

"Then talk to him", Jimmy said, "Before you lose him for real…"

Lois watched him walk away, no doubt heading to cover for her and Clark.

As much as she wanted to take that advice, a part of her just couldn't. She turned toward the elevator and walked inside, leaning back against the wall as the doors closed.

~*~

He sat in his wheel chair looking out at the city. It looked exactly the same as the last time he'd seen it over a year ago. This city never changed. The only thing that changed was where he stood on the food chain. He was no longer on top, and he wasn't even mid level either.

No, he was bottom of the food chain and he didn't know why.

He couldn't remember how he'd ended up where he had.

About a year ago, he'd woken up in a small clinic outside of Dikson, Russia. He didn't even know how he'd gotten there. Eight months of his life had gone by, without his consent. The last thing he remembered was his father's death, and then everything went blank.

He woke up and had no feeling in his legs, he'd lost his entire life's work and all he could do was return to his home. Go home to where it all began almost a decade ago.

"Sir?"

He didn't answer. He stared intently at the city before him. The city that was once his city, that now belonged to costumed vigilantes.

"We've located Tess Mercer."

"Where", his voice was dry and cracking.

"Somewhere in the Cayman Islands, sir, a team is on its way now to bring her back stateside."

"Make sure she doesn't sense you are coming", he said.

"Of course sir, she'll be back within a day."

"On second thought", he said smiling, "Just kill her."

"Sir? But she could know-"

"She doesn't know anything I didn't want her to", he said looking at the new head of his security team, "Kill her, cover it up and don't let it trace back to me."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

He watched the man in a suit walk out of the room and turned back to the city.

"You had it coming Mercy. You shouldn't have double crossed me."

~*~

Chloe stood in front of her computers at Watchtower typing rapidly. She felt a gust of wind behind her smiled.

"Hey Clark", she said turning around to greet her best friend.

"Hey", he nodded, "You ready for lunch?"

"Give me just one second; I'm running coordinates for Canary."

He nodded and she turned back around continuing to work on her computers. Clark walked back into the office and stopped dead in his tracks, realizing there was someone else in the room.

"Lois", he said softly as she stared at him, and Chloe turned around.

"Hey Lo", Chloe smiled at her cousin, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry", Lois said softly, "I didn't know you had plans for lunch… I'll go now."

"Lois", Chloe called out to her, "Come with us."

"I can't, Chloe", she said sadly looking at Clark, "I'll call you later though. Love you."

Chloe nodded and watched her cousin walk out of the office. "Love you too."

She turned back to look at her best friend.

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

"I would if I knew."

"You weren't kidding when you said she was avoiding you like the plague were you…"

He shrugged.

"Clark, I know you… so stop acting like this doesn't bother you."

"I don't know what I did."

"Maybe, it wasn't something you did…"

He looked at her swiftly, "What else could it be then?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she's still shaken up about what happened with the Phantom", Chloe said, "Ashamed and scared of what your reaction will be…"

"She didn't know it was me Chloe, she couldn't have known…"

"Yet, Lois figured it out before all of us", Chloe stated.

"Yeah", he nodded.

"Clark, I know you went through this with Lana before", Chloe said slowly treading murky waters when bring up his first love, "But are you sure that you're not pulling away from Lois so you can protect your heart from feeling the betrayal all over again?"

"I don't blame Lois, Chloe."

"No, I know. You blame yourself."

"She should never have been in that situation. I should have known, and protected her."

"Clark", Chloe said softly, "As your best friend I want you to listen to me, once and for all, not every bad thing that happens on this planet, or any other planet for that matter is your fault. You couldn't have known the Phantom would return, and seek out Lois. You couldn't have known Lana would become power hungry and steal Lex's suit. You couldn't have known Oliver would kill Lex. You couldn't have known Brainiac's plans for and you couldn't know about Davis Bloome being Doomsday…. Unless you've got psychic powers you've been keeping a secret…"

He smiled grateful for her rant.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"What are friends for", she shrugged.

~*~

"I need a wire to my offshore account in the Cayman islands", Oliver was saying into his receiver, "The same amount as last month…"

He looked up to find Lois in his doorway, and smiled acknowledging her presence.

"That's all, thanks", he said hanging up.

"Planning a trip to Paradise", Lois asked smiling.

"Something like that", Oliver smirked staring at the phone, "To what do I owe the pleasure…?"

"I came by to see if you had any lunch plans, Queen", Lois smirked.

"Actually, I figured you'd be with Clark or something…"

"Clark and I aren't seeing eye to eye these days", Lois said playing with her hands in front of her.

"Hey", Oliver said walking around his desk and taking her hands in his, "It's his loss… what are you in the mood for?"

"Anything", she said, "I'm just tired Ollie…"

Oliver nodded pulling her to him and hugging her tight.

"I know Lois, I know", he said, "How does Italian sound?"

"Real good", she mumbled into his chest.

"I'll order it and we can eat here", Oliver said pulling away, "And then you can tell me all about what's going on between you and Clark…"

She began to shake her head and he stopped her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Only if you want to."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

~*~

She turned around swiftly. Someone was following her. She ran farther, faster. She needed to get away. She'd get to a pay phone and call the emergency number he'd given her. He'd promised that someone would be there within minutes to help her. She just needed to get to the phone. She kept running. She didn't know where she was running to.

She turned around, looking behind her once again. She knew someone was following but she couldn't see anyone. She turned back in front of her and crashed into someone's chest. She fell on her back, looking up. Her eyes widened.

"Who-who are you?"

The man stepped out of the shadows and looked down at the scared woman.

"I don't think that matters", he said pulling out a gun.

He fired three times.

He lowered the gun, and walked around the body kneeling over it to inspect the wounds. He pulled out a cell phone and sent a text message.

~*~

Lex opened the phone to reveal a new message.

_Tess Mercer is dead._

_-Black Mask_

Lex smiled closing the phone. He placed it on top of his desk and picked up a wooden paper holder, smashing the phone into pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Read and review ;0) Please... they make me happy...

Chapter 2

Oliver looked at his computer, at the latest headline. A young woman had been murdered the night before, in the Cayman Islands. He had been trying to contact Tess for the better part of the morning, and had sent Bart to check on the body. So far he hadn't heard from either.

His cell phone rang.

"Tell me you have news, Impulse."

_She's dead_; Bart said softly, _I identified the body. Said I was her brother. She was shot three times at close range by a caliber. No suspects. I'm sorry, dude_.

Oliver closed his eyes, and nodded stoically.

"Thank you", he choked the words out.

"I'll check in on you later, okay."

"Stay safe", he said.

"Always, green bean."

Oliver heard the line click and put down his phone looking around. He felt rage boil in him and pushed the laptop he had been looking at off his desk. He threw his cell phone against the wall and watched it shatter to pieces. He let his head fall in his hands and pulled at his short blond hair. He looked up when someone awkwardly cleared their throat, to find Lois standing in his doorway wearing one of his shirts from the night before.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and stood up walking to her. He pulled her close to his body and breathed in her scent. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Ollie, you're scaring me", she said pulling away and looking into his eyes, "What's the matter?"

"Tess Mercer is dead."

"Are you sure?"

"I just got the call confirming it…"

"I'm sorry", she offered, "I know how important she was to you."

"Lois, I had her hidden, in witness protection off shore. Someone murdered her…. There's only one person with enough motive to do that…"

"Lex Luthor", she nodded understanding, "But I thought he was-"

"So did I…"

"We'll get to the bottom of this", she promised and he pulled her close again, holding her tightly against his body.

~*~

Clark looked up when he noticed Lois walk around him quickly, straight to her desk. He noticed her current attire and cocked an eyebrow.

"Rough night", he asked trying to bite back his jealousy.

"I didn't make it home last night", she said offhandedly.

"I kind of figured", he mumbled, realizing she wasn't about to divulge any more information, he asked, "So who's clothes are you wearing?"

"Oliver's", she said quickly.

"_Oliver Queen_", he shrieked.

She finally looked up from her computer, "Any other Oliver you know?"

"No", he said shaking his head quickly, "I just didn't realize you two were back together. He didn't mention anything."

She smirked looking at him, "Careful, Smallville, you almost sound jealous."

She stood up and walked away from him, heading straight for the Chief's office. Clark watched her go, feeling the jealousy boil inside him. He was going to talk to Oliver the first chance he got.

~*~

"Chief, Tess Mercer took over LuthorCorp after Lex's disappearance last year and now she's dead", she was standing over his desk with her palms giving her leverage, "You don't think that's odd?"

"Oh, I think it's definitely odd", Perry said taking a bite of his breakfast sandwich, "I just don't know what you're trying to sell me…"

"I have reason to believe Lex Luthor murdered her, or had her murdered."

"Reason is not proof, Lois", Perry said looking at her, "And last I check, Luthor was in no position to be murdering anyone…"

"What if he didn't die?"

"They matched his DNA to the crime scene, what do you think it was a clone…?"

"It could have been; it's no secret LuthorCorp tested on humans and found the secret to cloning."

"That was never proven", Perry pointed at her.

"I-"

She stopped herself. She promised herself she'd never endanger Clark's secret, and she'd never tell. Even if she didn't really know what it was? If Perry knew about Clark's clone, he'd create a full background search on Clark, and he could very well find out the truth of Clark Kent; whatever that was.

"You what", he asked fishing for information.

"Nothing", she shook her head, "You're right… I have no proof."

Perry nodded. "See was it so difficult to admit you were wrong… I'll let you write the Mercer murder piece. But keep Luthor's name out of it. No point in creating a panic over ghosts…"

She nodded. "Sure thing."

She turned to walk away.

"And Lois", he called after her, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"About you and Kent… I really wish you two would work things out."

"So do I", she nodded and smiled sadly, walking out.

~*~

"Just have my flight ready", Oliver was saying into his phone when he saw Clark standing in his doorway, "I'll call you back."

He hung up and smiled.

"Did we have a meet and greet scheduled for today?"

"Planning a trip?"

"Yeah, I have some business to attend to overseas", Oliver nodded, "A funeral for a friend."

"I'm sorry", Clark nodded, "Anyone I know?"

"Not particularly, no", Oliver lied, "So to what do I owe the pleasure…?"

"I saw Lois today…"

"And", Oliver asked smiling.

"She told me she spent the night here", Clark said nodding, "I didn't know you two got back together…"

Oliver nodded, finally understanding, Clark was jealous.

"I don't think it's any of your business, actually", Oliver said walking over to his bar, "Drink?"

"No, thanks", Clark said, "And you're right. It is none of my business."

Oliver took a sip of his water bottle.

"You know Clark, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous", Clark was about to say something but he cut him off, "But you aren't right… because you haven't made a move in over a year and you can't use Lana as an excuse, or your secret because I'm kind of in the same boat and according to you that hasn't affected my relationship with Lois… but wait she actually knows my secret where as in your case… she doesn't."

"I guess she realized you were worth fighting for", Clark said slowly crossing him arms.

"Yeah, I guess so", Oliver shook his head, "Imagine that."

"Oliver, just treat her right, this time", Clark said, "She doesn't deserve another heartbreak down the road."

"I wasn't planning on breaking her heart, Clark", Oliver said, "I don't think I have the power to do that anyway."

Clark watched him coolly. He nodded.

"I better get back to the Planet", he said slowly.

"You do that", Oliver said annoyed.

"Ollie?"

He turned to see Lois standing in the doorway.

"What's going on", she asked.

"Nothing", he said shaking his head, "Clark was just leaving."

"What are you doing here", she asked him.

"I, um", he started, "Just business I needed to speak to Oliver about… nothing really important. And I'm done anyway. You guys have a good lunch."

He nodded his goodbye and walked out the door.

"What's wrong with him", Lois asked Oliver from where she stood.

"He's just being, Clark", Oliver smiled, "You find out anything?"

She shook her head. "Nope. You?"

"Nothing", Oliver admitted, "I planned her funeral. It'll be in Grand Cayman…"

"Why not here?"

"She would have wanted to be cremated", Oliver said, "spread her ashes over the ocean…"

"Tess was a water baby?"

"When I met her, she was a student, studying to be a marine biologist", Oliver had a faraway look on his face, "She wanted to save the world."

Lois walked up to him and pulled him close, hugging him tightly and whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

He nodded wrapping his arms around her.

~*~

Clark clenched his teeth watching the pair embrace intimately through the walls. He knew spying was wrong, but something didn't sit right with him about Oliver's attitude.

Tess was dead and Lois was there to comfort Oliver.

He felt rage inside and balled up his fist. He shook his head and the vision of the two of them in the office faded.

He turned to walk out of the building, without looking back.

~*~

"Mr. Luthor, project Apple Corp is ready to go underway", one of his newest scientists addressed him.

"How long until you are able to begin, Dr. Murphy?"

"A few days", Dr. Murphy said, "Can I ask why you want us to dig so far into the Earth?"

"I'm looking for something that belonged to me."

"A space ship", Dr. Murphy said, "Are you sure it was buried…?"

"It went missing from the warehouse where it was stored", Lex said, "I'm not sure where it is, but I'll dig every inch of this planet until I find it."

"Alright Lex", Dr. Murphy said walking toward the door.

"And Dr. Murphy", Lex called out, "This has to stay way below the radar."

"Understood", he nodded and walked out.

~*~

"Lois and Oliver", Chloe asked, "You're sure?"

"Yes", Clark said exasperated, "I saw them together."

"You saw them hug", she corrected.

"Very intimately", he interjected.

"But Lois hasn't told me anything", Chloe said sadly.

"Well, I guess she's keeping this a secret from her closest friends", Clark said sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to bite my head off", Chloe mumbled.

"I'm sorry", he said slapping his hands on his thighs and standing to pace, "I just can't believe she'd take him back after all he put her through. All the lies he told her about Green Arrow and-"

"Sounds familiar", Chloe smirked.

Clark stopped and glared.

"So not the point."

"Clark", Chloe said standing up, "You told me once that Lois could never know your secret, because it would put her in danger. You alone decided to keep her in the dark. You decided last year that you and she could never work because of the secrets you didn't want to tell her…."

He looked at his best friend sadly.

"What's your point, Chloe?"

"You brought this on yourself, Clark Kent", Chloe shrugged, "I mean, what did you expect… for Lois to stay single the rest of her life…?"

"Of course not", he said.

"Then what?"

"I don't know", he bit the words angrily, "I made a mistake, Chlo, and now I've really lost her… forever."

Chloe looked at her best friend sadly and placed her hand on his shoulder, understanding.

~*~

Lois sat on her couch listening to the TV softly. She was staring blankly at the screen. She blinked slowly realizing how tired she was. Oliver had left that afternoon, and had offered his apartment for to stay in. She'd denied his offer and decided to stay in her own.

She turned her neck when she heard a pounding on the door.

"What the hell", she mumbled getting up to open the door, "I swear you better have good reason for-"

"Lois…."

Her eyes widened.

"What's going on, Jimmy", she asked moving aside to let him in.

"Tess Mercer is dead", he said slowly.

"I know", she nodded and walked to her fridge pulling out two beers and handing him one.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, not yet anyway", she admitted taking a large gulp.

"What if-"

"I'm not sure", she said.

"Lois, you could have been right a month ago", he said pulling out a folder from his bag, "I found this…"

She pulled the file out of his hands.

"How did you get this?"

"I stole it", he said.

"When", she asked.

"Couple of years ago…."

"Jimmy", Lois said softly, "Why did you keep this?"

"I don't know", he started rambling, "I guess I was scared or nervous or really freaked out…. Or all of the above…"

"I can't believe you found some proof."

"It was called project Ares", Jimmy said, "Lex was cloning super soldiers…. Remember your friend Wes?"

She nodded.

"He was his first attempt", Jimmy continued, "Where Ares failed, Prometheus didn't."

"Prometheus?"

"Some sort of super suit", Jimmy pointed at a sheet, "But it was stolen, over a year ago… around the time we were both in Star City…"

"The lost month", she asked.

"The lost month", he confirmed, "when the people closest to us went Schizo."

"I guess it's time to pay both our exes a visit…"

He nodded smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: I shouldn't be updating. I should be sleeping because I need to get up early tomorrow, but I heard the news about Smallville moving to Friday nights. Heard it yesterday, got confirmation today. And I'm just numb. I was numb after Jimmy died in Doomsday and now I feel like Rocky in the final moments when he was getting his ass kicked *cue "Gonna Fly Now"*. I'm going to be completely honest, I haven't had a chance to work on this because my Summer classes are so crazy. I'm seriously debating what I got myself into, but I think this is the only thing that's going to actually get me through Summer, considering all the bad news we've gotten lately. Jimmy dies, Smallville moves to Fridays, Smallville's magazine gets cancelled..... so0o0o yeah. I'm going to fight back and try and get you guys an update at least twice a week. But sometimes I might have to push it to once a week. I apologize in advance for that. But as always, read, enjoy and then review. And in that order please. :0) I promose Clois goodness is coming up, and there will be lots of Bliss (Lois + Blur) because I totally love them lol.

Chapter 3

Chloe heard a knock on her door and looked at her clock. No one usually visited this late, so she cautiously approached the door. She pulled it open slowly, to find her cousin and ex husband on the other side.

"We need to talk", Lois announced walking past her.

"Sure Lois, come on in", Chloe rolled her eyes sarcastically. She turned back to the doorway and found Jimmy waiting to be invited in, "Come in, Jimmy."

"Thanks", he mumbled and walked past her.

"What's going on, Lo", Chloe asked folding her arms in front of her.

"What happened that month I was in Star City?"

"That was like a year and a half ago, why the sudden interest", Chloe asked dropping her hands quickly.

"Chloe, we know about Lex Luthor's cloning experiments", Jimmy started, "And about Project Prometheus. We know the suit was stolen around that time, we just don't know by whom and were wondering if you did so we can talk to them…"

Chloe smiled tightly and shrugged. "I don't know anything about that…"

Jimmy let his head fall. He could recognize a Chloe-lie even after all this time.

"You're lying", Lois said what he was thinking aloud, "Who are you protecting?"

Chloe bit her lip. "Why do you care about this all of a sudden? Lex Luthor is dead, Lois, just let it go."

"Did you know Tess Mercer was murdered this week", Lois asked.

"I heard", Chloe nodded.

"Who could have had more motives to kill her, than Lex", Lois asked.

"I can think of a few people off the top of my head, actually", Chloe countered, "Remember Black Creek?"

Lois shook her head.

"Fine", she surrendered, "I thought I'd come here first, because you are my family, and you might actually help me. I didn't realize how much has changed over the years…"

"Lois-"

"Come on Jimmy", Lois cut her off, "We can talk to Oliver tomorrow when he gets back. He'll tell us what he knows…."

She walked out the door.

Jimmy looked at Chloe and whispered, "Sorry…"

He followed Lois and closed the door behind him, leaving Chloe shocked and confused.

~*~

They sat at her coffee table with papers surrounding them, looking for clues and leads amongst the pages of information. They'd been working for hours and were right back to where they started. The only three people who knew about Project Prometheus were Lex, Tess and a Dr. Ghroll.

"Found anything", she asked.

Jimmy shook his head.

"Dr. Ghroll went missing around the time the suit did too", Jimmy sighed and tossed some papers aside, "maybe he took the damn thing…"

"But why would he kill Tess Mercer", Lois asked.

"Because she knew", Jimmy asked.

"No", Lois shook her head, "Someone else knew…"

"Lois, we've read this backward and forward, there's no one else", Jimmy said, "Maybe Chloe's right… maybe we should just let this go."

"Listen, I wasn't a fan of Tess Mercer's but no one deserves to be gunned down in the street, not even her", Lois said, "We're finding her killer, even if I have to drag Lex Luthor out of hell with a séance."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that", Jimmy said quickly, "You can play out your fantasy of ghost busters all by yourself."

Lois smiled and threw the remote at his head and watched him duck.

"Hey, Jimbo", she called.

"Yeah", he said looking back at her.

"Thanks", she nodded.

"I told you, I may not be married to your cousin anymore, but you're still family", he smiled and she nodded in agreement.

~*~

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex turned around from the view of the city and smiled.

"Dr. Ghroll", he grinned, "So nice of you to drop by…"

~*~

Lois tapped at her keyboard quickly in the bullpen the next morning.

"Lois", Jimmy hissed catching her attention.

"What-"

He pulled her up from her chair and led her to a storage room. He pushed her in and locked the door.

"Kinky", she laughed, "What the hell Jimmy, you want to start rumors around the office now?"

"Look at these", he shoved a folder in her hand.

She saw the wild look in his eyes and opened the file. She gasped when she saw the dead body in the pictures. Different angles of a crime scene. The body's neck had been slashed and from the looks of it, dumped in the bay.

"Who is-"

"Dr. Ghroll", Jimmy answered before she could ask.

"The Dr. Ghroll", Lois asked, making sure.

"Yeah, he's the second person to die that knew about Prometheus", Jimmy said, "I took these pictures before cops could escort me off the premises."

"So he didn't take the suit", she said softly.

"Exactly", Jimmy said, "Which means that someone is killing these people off and I'm willing to bet that whoever has that suit is next on their list."

"But we don't know who it is", Lois said.

"Lois, we can't let someone else die", Jimmy said softly, "We've got to find out who it is and we've got to warn them…"

She nodded agreeing.

~*~

Oliver looked up from his desk and smiled when he saw Lois and Jimmy standing in his doorway.

"Hey guys", he said standing and walking around his desk to greet them, "To what do I owe the pleasure…"

"Oliver, we've got to talk", Lois said slowly.

"Is this about…"

She nodded.

"Okay", he said and led them to his couch, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm good", Jimmy declined and Lois shook her head.

"What's going on, guys?"

"Okay, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and ask", Lois said quickly, "Who stole the Prometheus suit from Lex?"

Oliver spit his water out.

"How did you-"

"Research", she answered, "Who was it Oliver?"

"I can't tell you that, Lois, I'm sorry…."

She pulled the folder of information out of her bag and shoved it in his hands.

"Tess Mercer wasn't killed by a random act of violence, Ollie, you were right", Lois started, "She was murdered to be quieted… and this morning Dr. Ghroll, one of Lex's scientists washed up dead. Two out of three people who knew about Project Prometheus are now dead. And I'd put my hand in fire that neither Tess nor this scientist had the suit. But I am willing to bet that whoever does have it is next on the list… now if you know who it is, Ollie, we need to find them and warn them…"

"The suit kind of gave them super speed, Lois; it'd be pretty hard to find them."

"Who is it", Jimmy asked.

"It was Lana", Oliver said looking down at the picture of Dr. Ghroll's mutilated body, "Lana stole the suit."

~*~

Clark smiled as he walked to the barn to do his chores. It was his only day off in the week and he liked to use it to catch up on things that needed to be done around the farm. He stopped short when he found the luxury car in his driveway. He took in a breath when he saw Oliver, Lois and Jimmy leaning up against it.

He walked up to the trio and nodded a greeting.

"What is it", he asked slowly.

Oliver looked at Lois and nodded over to Clark. Her eyes widened and she started to shake her head. Oliver narrowed his eyes and she rolled hers. Clark felt a knot twist in his stomach.

"Guys…."

"Clark", Lois said walking up to him.

He looked deep into her eyes, searching for something, anything familiar to them.

"What-"

"We need to find Lana…"

~*~

"What are you talking about", Clark asked walking around his kitchen island, "Why would you think I knew how to find her? She's probably half way around the world… I haven't seen her in over a year…"

"We know, CK", Jimmy said, "But we think she's in danger."

"Why would she be in danger", Clark asked.

"Because she stole something of Lex's a year ago", Lois said.

Clark snapped his head up and glared at Oliver.

"You told them about Lana", he asked the man sitting across from him.

"They kind of didn't give me a choice", Oliver defended.

"What else did you tell them", Clark asked angrily.

"Clark", Lois screeched stopping his tirade, "Oliver hasn't told us anything we wouldn't have figured out on our own. And anyway, that's not why we're here…."

"No you're here to find my ex and turn her in…"

"No", Lois said slapping her hands on the table, "That's not what this is about…!"

"Then what is it about, Lois?"

"Someone's going to kill her!"

Clark stopped and his eyes softened.

"What-"

"Tess Mercer and Dr. Ghroll have been murdered both within days of each other", she said slowly, "They are the only ones who knew of Lex's alien suit…. I totally told you aliens were real by the way…"

She smiled softly.

He had a twitch in his lips, but he didn't smile, so she continued.

"Two people, besides Lex, who knew of this secret, are now dead", she said, "Lana is the third person who knows…"

"Who's doing this?"

"That's where it gets tricky", Lois said.

"Yeah and before we tell you", Oliver stepped in, "You have to promise to trust us…."

"Yeah, fine, okay. I trust you", Clark nodded, "Who's killing these people?"

Lois took in a deep breath. She looked at Oliver and he smiled his encouragement. Clark felt a tightening in his chest, watching them interact with each other.

"Lex Luthor", she said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Read, enjoy and review. Remember this is supposed to take place sometime down the line in s9, so the season finale did happen in this timeline (besides Jimmy dying of course, lol)

Chapter 4

"Lex Luthor is dead, Lois", Clark said slowly and then turned to Oliver, "Isn't he?"

Oliver lowered his gaze to the counter top.

"Oliver…"

Lois looked between the two men, "What does Oliver have to do with any of this…?"

"Yeah, CK", Jimmy asked looking at them both.

"Ask him, he crossed the line", Clark said glaring at Oliver.

"I killed Lex", Oliver said looking at Lois, "Or I thought I did… clearly, I was wrong."

Lois bit her lip, "Ollie…"

"I did it because", Oliver stopped, "I don't know why I did it. To protect myself and the ones I care about… to protect Clark…"

"Protect Clark", Lois asked shifting her gaze back to the man in question, "Clark, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing", Clark said, "Lois, I need you to tell me everything."

She laughed ironically. "Well, the tables have turned then… how does it feel to be kept in the dark?"

"Lois", he said sternly.

She rolled her eyes.

"We don't know much, CK", Jimmy said, "Just that Tess and Dr. Ghroll are dead and they were tied to Project Prometheus. For all we know this could be one giant stretch…."

"Or it's all true", Clark said slowly, "Lex Luthor really is alive…"

Jimmy nodded agreeing.

"How do we find Lana", Oliver asked.

"I don't know", Clark said shaking his head, "We didn't exactly part on keep in touch terms… She had to leave."

"Shocker", Lois muttered and Jimmy elbowed her, "Ow!"

Clark and Oliver looked her because of her sudden outburst.

"I bumped my elbow", she lied rubbing her arm.

"So then what do we do", Jimmy asked.

"I can find her", Clark said.

"Clark, no offense but how are you going to find her amongst the six billion people on the planet", Lois asked.

"I have my ways", he smiled softly and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, Clark and Chloe will look for Lana", Oliver said breaking up the fight before it starts, "You and Jimmy will find out about Project Prometheus… and I'll look for Lex."

"Ollie, no", Lois was saying.

"I can handle it", Oliver said, "I have friends who can help."

She nodded understanding.

"So, what exactly do we need to find out", Jimmy asked.

"Just what the suit does, you know what did Lex want with it", Oliver said quickly, "And you guys should get started."

He handed Lois his keys, "You go ahead. I'm going to stay and talk to Clark."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded and watched them walk out of the farm.

"You're sending them on a wild goose chase", Clark said from behind him, "We already know what the suit does…"

"I know", Oliver nodded, "It's the only way I could keep them both safe."

Clark nodded. "So you'll call the team?"

Oliver turned around smiled. "I will. Trust me, Clark; I won't go after Lex alone this time."

Clark nodded and super sped out of the farm house.

Oliver shook his head grinning, "Could've given me a ride, jack ass."

He pulled out his cell phone, "hey Bart… I need a lift."

~*~

Lois paced the floor of Jimmy's apartment.

"Lois, can you please sit down, you're going to burn a hole into my floor and I can't afford a new one", he groaned.

"Sorry", she mumbled and fell back on the couch.

"What's the matter with you", Jimmy asked.

"I just feel like we've been duped", she said slowly.

"Duped", Jimmy asked laughing, "By whom?"

She rolled her eyes.

"By Oliver, duh", Lois said, "You didn't find it weird that he didn't warn me to stay out of it… I mean... he always does that… even if I don't listen… he still warns me… he didn't warn me this time…"

"Maybe cause he knew you wouldn't listen", Jimmy stated while typing on his laptop.

"Maybe", Lois said slightly agreeing, "Unless that was the plan… to get me to think he was involving me but really he was getting me out of the way…"

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid", Jimmy asked, "Why would Oliver Queen have an ulterior motive to get you out of the way?"

"Duh, so I won't be in the way", she said, "Oh I'm going to kill him…."

"Lois…."

"Just wait until I get my hand around his skinny neck…."

"Lois…."

"I am going rip him apart he's going to wish that he never…."

"LOIS!"

"What?!"

"I found something…"

She leaned forward and pushed him aside, "What is it?"

"Something called Project Apple Corp", Jimmy said pushing her back, "Lex is digging into the Earth's crust…"

"For what", she asked looking intently at the screen, "He wants to hit the Earth's core?"

"Not exactly", Jimmy mumbled typing at a few more keys, "I think he's looking for something…."

"How did you find this", she asked.

"I uh, I typed alien technology", he said sheepishly.

"No, seriously", she asked and looked at his face and stated, "You are serious…"

Jimmy shrugged.

"How stupid is he", Lois asked.

"Lois, it could be a trap, I mean maybe he wanted someone to find this", Jimmy said.

"Is there an address", she asked.

"Yeah it's a facility outside of town", Jimmy said, "I've got it…"

"Then what are we waiting for", she asked standing, "Come one Jimmy Olsen, the Pulitzer is calling us by name…"

"Shouldn't we call Oliver", Jimmy asked, "Or Clark?"

"No", she said, "They'll just make sure we stay here while they go look for all the fun…"

"Lois, I'm not sure about this…"

"I am, let's go."

She was already walking out of the apartment with Jimmy following her.

~*~

"So what am I looking for", Chloe asked typing on her keyboards while Clark was looking through some maps.

"Her voice", he said, "Lex used this technology years ago when Lana was in Shanghai to find her after she faked her death…"

"And how did you get your hands on it", she smirked.

"I stole it", he answered flatly, "Anything?"

"No", she said then stopped, "Clark…"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"What happens if you find her", she asked, "I mean you can't get within two feet of her… what are you going to do when you do find her?"

"I can't let her die, Chloe", Clark said, "Lana…"

He stopped choosing his words carefully.

"Things may not have ended up the way I thought they would", he said instead, "But that doesn't mean she deserves the same fate of Tess and Dr. Ghroll. I have to save her."

"Even if it means risking your life", Chloe asked, "Because really Clark, I don't understand why it has to be you… Why doesn't Oliver go?"

"Chloe I-"

A ringing interrupted his thought and he answered his phone, "Oliver… tell me you found something…"

_I did, Luthorcorp Geothermal Facility_.

"Isn't that-"

_Yeah, it's where we buried Doomsday a year ago._

"Is Lex there?"

_His recent activity points to him being there. Bart, AC, Victor and I are going to check it out now._

"Keep me posted", Clark said into the receiver and hung up.

"What is it", Chloe asked.

"Lex has been to that facility where we buried Doomsday."

~*~

"Lois", Jimmy hissed, "Why do I let you get me into these situations…?"

"Because deep down you know it could be your big break", she said rolling her eyes.

"The only thing I'm going to break down here is my back, have you reached the window yet?"

Lois looked down at him from his shoulders. She was standing on him trying to reach a window to sneak into the facility. She was missing a few inches.

"Almost", she muttered and reached enough, "Got it."

She pulled herself up and swung one leg inside. She stuck her head out at him.

"Let me find a rope to pull you up", she whispered and waited for him to nod.

After finally pulling him up, they set out to investigate the empty facility. It had been blown to bits a year ago, but sometime after the explosion, Tess Mercer had it rebuilt, right before she disappeared. Jimmy held tight to his camera.

"Can we go", he asked.

"No", she whispered, "Be quiet."

Jimmy stopped cold staring past her.

"What is it?"

He nodded his head behind her. Lois turned around and came face to face with a security guard holding a pistol.

"You're not supposed to be here", he sneered.

Lois nodded. "I know. My brother heard this place was a part of Area 51 and he was dying to check it out. We didn't mean anything… we'll go now…"

She grabbed Jimmy buy his jacket and started to drag him out of the warehouse.

"Wrong", the guard said smiling and pointing the gun at them, "The boss is going to want to see-"

Lois blinked and saw the guard on the floor. A blur swept past her and suddenly the guard was tied up.

"The Blur", she whispered grinning.

"Lois?!"

She turned around and found Oliver in his Green Arrow costume.

"What are you doing here", they asked simultaneously.

"Hey, green bean you know this chick?"

Lois turned to glare at dark skinned man in some sort of purple costume.

"This chick has a name, Barney", she said glaring.

"So do I and it's not Barney", he said, "It's Cyborg."

"And I'm Impulse", she felt wind blow her hair back and an arm draped over her shoulders.

"Yeah, I can see why they call you that", she said sarcastically.

"Hey Lois, it's been a while…"

She looked up and smiled. "AC…."

"You know her too fish stick", Cyborg asked.

"Me and Lois go way back, don't we", he grinned at her.

"Definitely", she smirked pulling away from the man who currently had his arm around her.

"Impulse", Oliver groaned.

Lois felt another gust of wind and Impulse was standing on the other side, away from her.

"Lois", Oliver asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I think we both already know the answer…"

Oliver shook his head. "You couldn't be content chasing the fake lead I gave you…"

She turned to a shocked Jimmy, "Told you…"

"I uh-um… Oliver?"

Oliver smirked and took off his glasses and lowered his hood. "Yeah, Jimmy… it's me…"


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Much promised angsty Clois in this chapter. I personally, would love to see a scene like this on the show. I think Tom and Erica would set my tv set on fire with a scene like this. As always read, enjoy and review. :0)

Chapter 5

Jimmy sat with his hands folded in front of him on a couch. He saw a beer magically appear in front of his eyes and followed the hand all the way to its owner's face. He took it sheepishly.

"Thanks", he mumbled taking a giant gulp.

"No problem", Oliver nodded taking a swig of his own drink.

He sat down next to him and leaned forward with his arms resting on his lap.

"So", he started looking over at the young photographer, "On a scale of one to Lois, how pissed are you?"

Jimmy laughed. "Definitely not at a Lois…"

"Good", Oliver nodded taking another sip.

"I'm not mad", Jimmy said, "I guess I understand why the whole secret identity is so important…"

"It is", Oliver nodded.

"Thanks for letting me in on it", Jimmy said sincerely.

"I know we can trust you", Oliver smiled.

"We", Jimmy asked.

"My team", Oliver turned his head to find Bart, AC, Victor and Dinah standing in the doorway, "Jimmy… meet the Justice League."

Jimmy felt his face light up and grinned.

~*~

Lois paced Oliver's bedroom biting her nails. She turned when she heard the door click open.

"How'd he take it", she asked.

"Surprisingly well", Oliver smiled walking up to her, "How you holding up?"

"I'm okay, Oliver", she smiled, "Now you going to tell me what you were doing at the Geothermal facility Robin Hood?"

He smiled.

"I don't have to answer to you, Lane", he said walking around her.

"Well", she said seriously, "You can tell me or I can find out myself…"

He shook his head.

"We have a lead that Lex was there", he said, "But he's not anymore, so stay away from there."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want me anywhere near that place?"

"Because I don't", Oliver said.

She smiled. "You're worried about me."

"I'm always worried about you", he said quickly then closed his mouth.

"Oliver…"

"I get it", he stopped her, "I know you love him… and he's an idiot… I don't expect you to fall back into my arms, Lois. I'm not your Prince Charming."

She smiled. "Jimmy was right", she muttered.

"Come again", he asked.

"That bumbling tad pole", she smiled remembering the conversation from over a year ago, "Is my Prince Charming…"

"Okay, whatever that means", Oliver said shaking his head in confusion, "So will you listen to me for once in your life and stay away from that place?"

"Fine", she groaned.

"Thank you", he smiled.

"You're welcome", she sneered, "Now if you excuse me, I've got a photographer out there who's probably really intimidated by the human bionic."

Oliver smiled as he watched her walk out of the room.

"Yeah", he nodded, "Clark Kent is so stupid."

~*~

"Any word from Oliver", Chloe asked Clark.

He had been sitting at the same spot for over an hour looking at endless maps.

"Nothing", he said letting out a defeated sigh.

"Have you found anything?"

"No, and we're running out of time."

"Well, I don't know if this will help but I've made a sort of time line", Chloe said slowly, "The first murder was two nights ago, Dr. Ghroll died last night… Clark… they're going after her tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"It's all pretty consistent", Chloe said, "Murders have all happened at the same time the last two nights…"

"What time is that?"

"10 pm", she said, "In about three hours."

He closed his eyes.

"I'm going to go find Oliver", he said standing, "keep looking."

He had super sped out of the Watchtower before she could finish nodding.

~*~

"So", Jimmy said, "You knew about Oliver."

She knew it was a statement and not a question, but chose to answer him anyway.

"I did", she said, "I've known for years…"

"But in the alley that one time", Jimmy asked.

"Pledge in his Fraternity, I was not happy about that when I found out", she said, "You know… I never found out who it was…."

Jimmy smirked. "Considering it was the best kiss you ever had, I'm surprised you gave up so quickly."

She glared at him. "How did you-"

"Chloe told me", he smiled.

"Remind me to kill her later", Lois smiled.

"Hey that's my…"

He stopped sadly.

"Never mind", he said.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled. He smiled in return grateful for a friend in the form of Lois Lane.

"We got company", the short one in the corner said and super sped to the door, "Hey amigo."

"Bart."

Her eyes widened when she heard the voice. She turned to the door and saw him.

"Hey Clark", Oliver came around the corner, "Anything on Lana?"

Clark looked at Lois and Jimmy on the couch and the rest of the team standing around and he was almost positive Bart had used his super speed.

"Lois", he addressed them, "Jimmy… what are you doing here?"

"We found them at the Geothermal Facility", AC answered.

"What", he asked.

"We kind of got the same lead as you, Smallville", Lois smiled, "So did you get anything?"

"Oliver?"

"It's okay, Clark", Oliver smiled, "Lois and Jimmy know about us."

"Oh", he said still confused.

"Well", Oliver said, "What'd you find out?"

"Um", he said walking more into the room, "Chloe found the time stamps between the two murders to coincide with each other. They both at 10 pm on two separate nights back to back and she thinks the killer will strike tonight in a little under three hours."

Oliver nodded. "Okay then. Bart… I need you to do a sweep of the facility. See if you find anything on who Lex has hired. Victor, go with Bart, check out the mainframe. AC, Dinah you two come with me. We're going to patrol the streets and try to find where his lair is."

"Wait", Lois said, "What do me and Jimmy do?"

"You stay put", Oliver said.

"Like hell, I will…"

"Lois", Clark said.

"Shut up, Smallville, you gave up the right to tell me what to do."

Jimmy raised his hand. "Guys…"

"What", they both yelled simultaneously.

"How about I go help Chloe with the techno part", Jimmy volunteered, "Two minds have got to be better than one… And you and Clark can go back to the Planet and try to use the Planet's data base to find her. Let's leave the saving the world part to the superheroes."

Lois rolled her eyes.

"Actually", Oliver said looking at Lois and Clark, "I like that idea. A lot…"

"Thanks", Jimmy grinned.

"Fine", Lois agreed and started walking out the door, "You coming, Kent?"

He looked at the team and followed her.

~*~

He flinched every time he'd hear her tap on the keys of her keyboard. She would tap harder with each click. He looked around his computer at her and saw her glaring daggers at the screen.

"What", she asked disrupting his thoughts.

"What", he countered.

"You were staring", she said obviously.

"You were tapping", he cleared his throat, "Really hard… it's distracting."

"I'm sorry", she said and continued tapping the keys harder.

"Lois, why are you even trying to help if you obviously don't want to", he asked.

She stopped the tapping on the keyboard and let a sarcastic smirk grace her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know Lana's not your favorite person, why are you trying so hard to help her…"

She laughed sarcastically and picked up her purse. She pushed back her chair and stood up. She started walking toward the elevator. He groaned and got up to follow her.

"What the hell is wrong with you", he asked.

She turned back around and stomped toward him poking his chest with her index finger, "I may not hold Lana on the same pedestal as you, and even though she's hurt the people I care most about, at one point she and I were friends… I may not like what she's done to you but I won't let her die at the hand of Lex Luthor if I can do something about it…"

She turned to walk away again.

"You care about me?"

She stopped in her tracks and let her shoulders fall.

"Clark…"

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you", he asked, "Care about me?"

He turned her around and looked down at her.

"You know I do", she said softly.

He nodded.

"But it doesn't mean anything", she said quickly.

"Lois-"

"Don't", she stopped him, "I don't want to hear you try and explain what happened last month."

"But I want to."

"Why now", she asked, "Why wasn't I worthy to be in on your secret until now?"

He smiled.

"You were always worthy", he said, "You were the one person I knew I could trust with this secret… and yet your reaction was the one I was most afraid of…"

"Why", she asked looking up at him.

"Because your opinion matters", he said and slowly leaned in.

The ringing of his cell phone disrupted them. She pulled back and just like that he could visibly see the walls erecting again, shielding her from him.

"You should get that", she said and turned to walk away.

He watched her walk into the elevator and stared intently at her face until the doors closed in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: There's a death in this chapter. If TPTB can kill off one of my favorite characters on their show, I'll kill off one of their's in my fic. :0) As always read, enjoy and review. :0)

Chapter 6

"Hey Jimmy."

"CK, how fast can you get over here… Me and Chloe-"

Jimmy felt a gust of wind at his backside and turned to find Clark standing there.

"How did you-"

"I was already coming in", Clark answered quickly, "What did you find?"

"We found her, CK", Jimmy grinned.

Clark turned to find confirmation in Chloe.

"Yeah, well, Jimmy did all the work", she said smiling softly.

"Nah, you helped a lot…"

"Yeah but it was your idea to look there…"

"But you let me help…"

"Guys", Clark interrupted, "Can we do this later…."

"Oh, sorry CK", Jimmy said and handed him a map with coordinates scribbled; "She's in Peru."

"Peru", Clark asked, "How did you find her?"

"After Chloe told me what super powers the suit gave her, I started looking for headlines that sounded like something about her…"

"But we checked every news paper in the world", Clark said pointing between him and Chloe.

"I bet you didn't check the tabloids", Jimmy said, "Things like The Inquisitor."

Clark smirked. "No, we didn't check that… So what headline gave it away…"

"Village Worships Goddess after She Falls from the Sky", Jimmy shrugged.

"You're kidding", Clark laughed.

"No", Jimmy said, "And I think we should really call Oliver because we've got less than two hours…"

Clark looked at Chloe quickly.

"Um, Jimmy", she said, "Why don't you go call Oliver and tell him… Clark and I will try to find the quickest route there…"

"Alright", he smiled and took out his cell phone and walked to the other side of the room.

"The quickest route there is my super speed", Clark said softly to her.

"Yeah, I'll keep him busy, you go ahead."

"Chloe…"

"I'll be fine", she smiled, "Jimmy and I are on the way to be amicable."

He nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nodded and watched him super speed away.

"Where'd he go?"

She turned around and smiled.

"He went to go find Lois, and tell her."

"Good thinking", Jimmy nodded, "She'd freak if we forget her."

"Yeah", Chloe smiled.

~*~

He saw nothing but a long blur until he came to a full stop in a village. He looked around and used his super hearing to try and hear her voice. He couldn't pinpoint it among the bustle of the busy village. It was almost 10 pm and he had less than an hour to find her, and save her. He turned to an old man and held up a picture of Lana to his face.

"Have you seen this woman?"

The old man looked at him with a confused look. Clark racked his brain to see what he remembered from his high school Spanish class.

"Has visto esta mujer?"

"Si… si…."

The old man nodded and took the picture kissing it and holding it close.

"Ella nos salvo…"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand…"

Clark shook his head and the man continued to speak, what might as well have been gibberish. He looked around feeling completely lost.

~*~

"Clark is already in Peru", Oliver was telling the team, "When he finds Lana the plan is to bring her back here and for us to keep her safe, since Clark cannot go anywhere near her."

"So how's he going to bring her back, bro?"

"She has super speed too, AC, she can bring herself."

"Right, it's just hard to believe there's a super powered Lana Lang with all of Clark's powers."

"Tell me about it", Bart smirked, "I'm still the fastest though."

"Boys will be boys", Dinah muttered.

"Bart, AC", Oliver cut them off, "The plan is to protect Clark at all cost."

"We know Oliver", AC nodded, "We've gone over the plan a million times, protect Clark… no matter what."

~*~

He looked at his watch in frustration and saw the clock ticking by. He had not gotten anywhere after walking the entire village. It was 9:46 pm and he had yet to find anyone who could either speak english or point him in the direction of Lana.

He heard a scream and super sped in the direction it came from to a back alley. He walked slowly towards the end of the alley and stopped when he saw it. The lifeless body, lying on the floor, soaked in its own blood. He walked closer and kneeled down. He looked around and used his x-ray vision to check the surrounding area. There was no one there anymore.

He bowed his head in regret. He was too late.

~*~

He walked through the doors of the Watchtower, holding the lifeless body. She turned around and saw him with his head bowed.

"Clark", she whispered and ran to his side. She finally noticed his clothes were all bloody and he was carrying someone's still form.

She gasped.

"What", she felt her breath waver, "What happened?"

"I was too late", he said looking into her eyes, "I couldn't save her."

"How are you so close to her right now?"

"I don't know", he said honestly. And he'd been thinking about that the entire run home, "I guess she found a cure…"

"A cure?"

"Chloe, she didn't have the suit on anymore", he said, "A gunshot wouldn't have hurt her if she did…"

"But", she said feeling the tears sting her eyes, she moved the hair from her once best friend's face, "Why didn't she come back then?"

He shrugged. "She moved on. And so did I."

~*~

Lois was standing at the counter waiting for her popcorn to pop, so she can watch the movie she'd rented earlier. She was going to watch 10 Things I Hate About You. She smirked.

"It should be called 10 Things I Hate about Clark Kent", she muttered when she heard a knock on her door.

She turned and opened the door quickly her eyes widening at who was on the other side.

"Clark…"

He looked into her eyes.

She looked down at his clothes that were covered in blood.

"Oh my God", she whispered and ushered him in, "What happened? Are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

He grabbed her hands that were roaming his clothes and held them for a moment. He looked into her eyes, "it's not my blood…"

"Then… who's is it", she asked fear soaking her voice.

"Lana's", he said numbly, "I didn't get there in time…"

"Clark", she said feeling a lump in her throat and tears sting her eyes. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry…"

He cried into her shoulder as she held him tightly.

~*~

He held on to her. After crying into her shoulder and letting her soothe his guilt, she'd finally helped him out of the bloody clothes. She turned on the hot water for him. She'd gone about her apartment looking for clothes that she'd "borrowed" from him, while he showered. And now he was lying down in her bed, with her. She'd helped him to lie down and was about to walk out of the room, to sleep on the couch when he'd grabbed her hand. He'd whispered one word to her, "Stay". With that one word her entire resolve had broken, and the last year had been forgotten. They were back on the dance floor dancing to a jazz instrumental song at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, and he was about to kiss her.

She knew she'd probably regret staying in the morning, but it didn't matter. Right now he needed her. That's all that mattered. So she lied down next to him, facing him. He stared at her, without speaking for some time. She did the same. She pushed back his hair on his forehead, and he leaned into her touch. Her heart fluttered at that.

Now he was asleep and holding on to her as if his life depended on it. She didn't complain; she knew her life depended on it; on his touch.

She let her eyes drift to sleep, enjoying the feel of him behind her. The way his body fit next to hers. No one had ever fit this perfectly before. She sighed and felt sleep take over her. She felt the beginning of her first genuine smile in a long time twitch on her lips as she dreamt of the man currently sharing her bed.

~*~

"Mr. Luthor", Dr. Murphy said, "We have problem with Apple Corp."

"What's the problem", Lex asked annoyed.

"We seem to have found some sort of caving about a mile deep", he said, "Like an explosion happened recently."

"Can you push through it?"

"Mr. Luthor", Dr. Murphy warned, "We don't know what's down there… It could be anything…"

"Or it could be just what I'm looking for", Lex said, "Find an opening, and get me whatever is down there."

"Yes, sir", he said and walked out of the room.

Lex smiled looking down at his phone again. Lana Lang was dead. Black Mask had come through. She was the hardest of the three to find, but it had been worth every penny. He smiled crushing the phone into pieces.

"Goodbye Lana", he said cynically, "May you rest in peace."

~*~

She opened her eyes and blinked the rapidly. It had to be a dream. She turned over and found her bed empty. He was not there. She looked at the corner of the room where she'd dropped the bloody clothes the night before, they were no longer there. She lay back in her bed and sighed. She'd been dreaming. She took a whiff of the air and smelled… pancakes. She sat up in bed and smiled.

She jumped off the bed and threw open her door, walking out to her kitchen. He was standing at her stove in the clothes she'd found him with his back to her. She smiled. He was there, and he was okay.

"You know", he said mockingly, "Staring is rude…"

She walked closer to him and he turned around. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I was dreaming last night", she admitted softly.

"It wasn't a dream Lois, I really am here", he said rubbing her back.

"Are you okay", she asked.

"Yeah", he said, "I'm okay."

"Clark, we're going to find this killer", she said, "We're going to put him and Lex behind bars. They won't hurt anyone else."

He nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you."

She nodded and smiled.

"So", she winked, "You cooked breakfast…"

"Well, I was hungry and I figured I'd better if I wanted to eat something edible", he said laughing when she threw a piece of bread at his head.

"Be careful, buster", she smiled, "I just might kick you out as soon as it's done."

"You wouldn't", he said crossing his arms.

"Try me", she taunted.

He smirked and turned back to the stove.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: It's a good day! My friend gave birth to a healthy baby boy today! Woohoo!!

To understand this chapter: Everything that happened in the season finale, and up until the season finale did occur in this timeline. The only thing is to me the show ended when Clark dumped DD into the hole. :-) The Jimmy dying at the hand of Davis Bloome didn't happen. DD killed Davis when he was extracted from him. THAT'S what should have happened. So in a sense, from the morning after and on, is not needed for this story. In other words, Jimmy Olsen's entire arc didn't happen, so let's just pretend that he wasn't in the finale for the sake of this story, cause he obviouly doesn't know Clark's secret. :0) As always read, enjoy and review!

Oh and there is a Bliss moment in here that I am proud of. :0)

Chapter 7

Lex wheeled himself down the hall to his private viewing room. His scientist had found the bottom of the mile hole under the geothermal facility. A live video feed was in place, to allow him to see the findings from where he currently was.

"Mr. Luthor", Dr. Murphy's face was on the screen, "We have not found the black ship you requested."

"There's something down there", Lex said slowly, "And you better find it, or don't come back."

"Mr. Luthor but I-"

"Do you hear me? Don't return until you have found that space ship!"

"We found something else…"

"What is it", Lex asked.

"We're not sure", he said, "I think it's a body."

"Human?"

"Negative, sir", Dr. Murphy shook his head, "Not human."

Lex smirked.

"Is it alive?"

"It doesn't seem to be", Dr. Murphy said, "We think the blast may have killed it."

Lex nodded. "Bring it to the lab outside of Metropolis. Your team will be able to work without any interruption. And Dr. Murphy…."

"Yes sir", he asked.

"Be discreet."

"Yes, sir", he nodded and the feed went dead.

~*~

She watched him as he typed on his computer. He wasn't being himself today. It looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She sighed and stood up, going for another cup of coffee. When she returned to her desk, he was gone. She looked around the bullpen, trying to spot him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Her desk phone rang and she stared at it for a second.

She picked up slowly, "Lane."

_Miss Lane?_

"It's you", she whispered.

Clark looked at her from where he was in the empty bullpen.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you", he said slowly.

"I don't expect you to check in", she smiled, "You do have one giant world to save."

"Yes, Miss Lane", he nodded smiling, "But I don't want you to think I don't appreciate our conversations…"

"I know", she smiled, "So what's going on?"

"I've been keeping my eye on you, Miss Lane", he smirked at her blush, "And I know what story you are working on…"

"The Tess Mercer murder", Lois nodded, "It's no secret. I wrote the article that broke the news."

"Yes", he said, "But I need you to drop this story."

"Excuse me", she asked.

"Three people are dead", he said, "Their killer is still out there…"

"Are you worried about me", she asked.

"I always worry about you, Miss Lane", he said placing his hand on the cool glass of the phone booth.

"I appreciate the concern", she said, "But I can't drop this story…?"

"Why not", he asked.

"Because they killed someone", she said, "who's really important to someone I really care about… and Clark, he-"

"Clark", he asked, "Who's Clark? Is that your boyfriend?"

She laughed out loud.

"No way", she said laughing, "He's just a friend…"

He bowed his head.

"Oh."

"But they killed his ex", she continued not realizing the change in his tone, "And he really loved her. He always did… and I've got to find her killer, so he can stop blaming himself…"

"So you're putting yourself in danger for your friend, Clark", he asked smiling softly.

"I'd do anything for the people I care most about", she answered seriously.

He nodded, trying hard to bite back his smile.

"Well, Miss Lane, Clark is very lucky to have you as a friend", he said.

"You should probably tell him that, so he can know", she smiled.

"I'm pretty sure he does", he smiled.

"If you say so…."

"I should go", he said.

"Yeah, you've probably got sirens from all over the place going off in your ear right now."

"How did you know about the super hearing", he asked.

"I didn't", she said, "At least I don't think I did, until now that is."

He looked at her in confusion. They'd never talked about his powers before.

"Stay out of trouble, Miss Lane", he said smiling.

"I'll try", she smiled.

"Just be careful", he smiled, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You too", she nodded, "Bye."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath, smiling broadly.

He watched her from the phone booth and leaned against the wall, smiling too.

~*~

Chloe heard a knock on her door. She sighed, bracing herself for whoever it could be. She opened the door and smiled.

"Jimmy", she said softly.

"Hey", he smiled holding up a paper bag, "I brought reinforcements. Rocky Road, your favorite for times like these."

She smiled.

"Thank you", she said and moved aside, "Come in."

He nodded and put the bag on the counter.

"So how have you been", he asked.

"Aside from being screamed at by my cousin and finding out that one of my best friends is now dead, I'm good."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"For what", she asked.

"Not saving her."

She bowed her head sadly, and then looked into his eyes. "Lana brought it on herself years ago when she married Lex."

"Everything happens for a reason", he said sadly nodding.

"Everything", she asked.

He looked at her, "what…?"

"So what was the reason for what happened to us", she asked.

"I don't know", he whispered softly.

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry", she said.

He held up his hand. "It's been a year, I don't need an apology."

"But I need to apologize."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry", she repeated, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you… and I'm sorry I left you."

He nodded.

"It's okay", he said, "Actually, I owe a lot to Lois and Clark. They really helped me through my darkest hour."

She nodded sadly.

"It should have been me helping you though", she said.

"You were being manipulated by Davis", he said, "I forgave you a long time ago."

"You're amazing", she said, "You always say the right things…"

She looked at the counter with the ice cream.

"You always do the right thing", she smiled.

He leaned back against the counter.

"I loved you", he said shrugging.

"Loved", she asked.

"Love", he answered, "I've always loved you…"

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She pulled him in close and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. He pulled away first.

"What are we doing", he breathed.

"Isn't it obvious", she asked smiling.

"I can't-", he said stepping away from her, "I can't do this like this, Chloe…"

"Like what", she asked.

"As a comfort, you're lonely; I'm lonely, tragedy struck kind of thing…"

"Is that what you think this is?"

"Isn't it?"

"No", she shook her head, "Jimmy, I still love you…"

He smiled.

"Really", he asked.

"I may have left that time", she said, "But I left my heart with you…"

He smiled.

He walked up to her and pulled her in to kiss her. He led her back to her bedroom. Chloe giggled when her back hit an end table and knocked over the lamp.

"Sorry", he mumbled leaning in to kiss her again.

"Don't worry about it", she breathed, "It was Lois's…"

He laughed and succeeded in pushing her to the room and closed the door behind him, the ice cream on the counter completely forgotten.

~*~

Oliver sat at his desk, looking at his computer. He'd been keeping tabs on the geothermal facility since the night he found Lois and Jimmy there. Mostly, to make sure they didn't go back in. His live feed was currently picking up footage of something massive being moved.

The movers were dressed as regular movers, and the shipment was completely covered.

If this wasn't a Luthorcorp facility, he wouldn't think anything of it.

"What are you moving Lex", he asked himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: The story's action officially takes off here. This isn't the direction I originally started with but I think this is so much better. Please let me know what you think :0)

**Chapter 8**

Her eyes fluttered and opened to the bright sun glaring through her windows. She yawned and covered her mouth rolling over. She smiled when she bumped his body with her own. His face was turned to the side away from her, and if she remembered correctly, it'd be slightly open with a soft snore coming out. She smiled again. It'd been a long time since she could smile. She'd made so many bad choices last year, and she was still paying for them. Her best friend still walked over egg shells around her. She knew he didn't fully trust her, yet. And her cousin still looked at her with disappointment in her eyes. She sighed. That was then, and this is now. She'll make it up to them. To all of them, and she'll start by making it up to the man lying next to her.

She scooted closer to him and placed her chin on his shoulder blade. She started trailing light kisses across his back, from shoulder to shoulder. She smirked, when she heard him sigh.

"I missed this", he mumbled into the pillow.

"Waking up next to someone", she asked.

He turned his face to her. "Waking up next to you."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She groaned when he pulled away. He moved away from her and started to slide out of the bed. She tugged on his arm.

"Where are you going", she asked.

"I was supposed to meet Lois at the Planet like ten minutes ago", she groaned, "She's going to kill me…"

"I'll write you a note", Chloe smiled pulling him back down on the bed and laying half on top of him, "Stay…"

"I want to", he said looking at her thoughtfully.

"Then don't think and just do", she smiled.

"But your cousin is going to kick my ass if I don't show up", he groaned wrapping an arm around her, "You know how she is when she's sniffing out a story…"

"I know", she said wrapping an arm around his torso, "From where I'm standing, you've got two choices, Jimmy Olsen, you could A: stay with me, naked on this big bed or B, you can go into work, get dragged around Metropolis by my cousin and probably risk your life at some point today…. Which do you prefer…?"

He smirked and rolled over so he was hovering over her. He nuzzled his nose with hers.

"I better call in sick then", he whispered and kissed her passionately.

~*~

Lois looked at her watch for the third time in ten minutes. He was late, and she was going to kill him.

"Hey Lois."

"Hey Clark", she sighed.

He looked at her confused.

"You okay", he asked.

"Huh", she looked at him distractedly, "Oh, yeah… just waiting for my ace photographer…"

"Jimmy", Clark asked.

"No, Da Vinci", she rolled her eyes, "Yes, Jimmy…"

"Oh, he's not coming in today", Clark said pointing behind him, "He came down with some sort of bug."

"Bug", she asked, "Yeah right…. The only bug that kid has is the love-…"

She stopped and shook her head.

"That little-"

"What", Clark asked clearly confused.

"Nothing", she smiled, "So how's Chloe?"

"Not sure", he said shrugging, "She's sick too… I guess there's something going around. Better up your vitamin C, Lois…"

She laughed. "Yeah, there's definitely something going around…."

~*~

"Any progress?"

"None yet, sir", Dr. Murphy said, "We've yet to break through the exterior… it seems to be protected by some sort of alloy."

"Metal", Lex asked.

"The bony protrusions are made of metal sir", Dr. Murphy said, "But none that's here on Earth."

Lex smiled. "Alien then…"

"I believe so", Dr. Murphy said.

"I need its blood", Lex smiled, "The plan won't work without its blood.…"

"Mr. Luthor,", Dr. Murphy said, "We might never penetrate the skin…."

"You will Doctor", Lex smiled, "It's all part of the plan."

He looked at the still body of the monster on the lab table.

~*~

The lay together in each other's arms, and he played with her hands while she watched his movements.

"It's hard to see this hand without the ring", he said softly.

She nodded.

"Tell me about it", she said looking at him, "I've had to stare at this empty finger for a year…"

"What's going to happen to us", he asked her seriously.

"I don't know", she shook her head, "I know what I'd like to happen…"

"And what's that", he asked.

"I want to start all over", she said, "I want to be worthy of being your wife again… I'm so sorry about everything Jimmy…"

He nodded. He held her left hand close to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her ring finger.

"Maybe not today or even tomorrow", he said looking into her eyes, "But someday I want to be able to put a ring on this finger again…"

She smiled.

"I want that too", she said and leaned in to kiss him.

~*~

She looked behind her to make sure no one was following her. She crouched down and used her hair pin to pick the lock as quietly as she could. She tried the knob and smiled when the door opened quietly.

"Good job, Lois", she whispered to herself.

She knew she shouldn't be sneaking around the facility, especially after Oliver begged her and Jimmy not to return, but there was obviously something going on. And Lois Lane intended on finding out what it was.

She walked slowly, looking behind her every so often, to make sure she was still alone. She took out her digital camera and began to take pictures of all the crates and equipment around her. She smirked. Someone was definitely moving stuff around in here. She heard footsteps down the hall and crouched down behind a box.

The same guards from the night before stood in front of her facing each other.

"The boss wants us to move this equipment", the taller one was barking orders, "The Green Arrow and his merry men found this place out, so now we've got to move to the new place…"

"All the way to Edge City though", the other guard complained, "Does he know how high gas prices are right now…"

"He'll reimburse us he said", the first guard argued.

"Fine", the other one relented, "Just give me the address…"

Lois jotted down the address quietly and smiled putting it away in her bag quietly. She waited for them to leave and stood up. Walking quietly toward the door, she placed her ear up against it. It was quiet and she took that as a good sign. She opened the door and peaked inside. There was no one around. She walked through slowly and walked to the door that would lead her outside.

She was almost in the clear, but then there was pain in the back of her skull, and everything went black.

~*~

She opened her eyes slowly, her head throbbing. Her vision was blurry. She tried to move but couldn't. She looked up and around her. She was definitely tied to a chair. She tried to pull on the rope but it cut into her wrist.

"Don't bother trying to get out, you'll only skin yourself."

She turned her head toward the voice. And she saw him. He was sitting too, and when he rolled his chair out, she gasped.

"What happened to you", she asked.

"Would you believe I don't know", he shrugged, "I woke up in a small village in Russia almost a year ago. And couldn't remember how I got there or why I was there… but I did wake up without feeling in my legs…"

"Oh my God…"

"That's what I said", he shrugged and smiled, "Lois Lane… how I've wanted to see how you turned out."

"Reporter for the Daily Planet, Luthor."

"I heard", he smiled, "I guess you're no longer that muffin peddler. Are you still in the basement?"

She glared at him and smiled.

"Of course you are…."

"Actually, Clark and I-"

"Clark?"

She lowered her gaze.

"Clark is a reporter now", he smiled, "How is he by the way… he and Lana still together?"

"Lana's gone…."

"Oh that's right", he smiled, "I had her killed."

Lois glared at his menacing smile.

"You're never going to get away with this…"

"With what", he asked, "Kidnapping you…."

She turned her face from him.

"You know, if I know you", he said wheeling himself closer to her and grabbing her chin to force her to look at him, "And I do… you didn't tell anyone where you were… not even Clark… and now… he'll never find you. Well, until after I'm done with you… then they'll find your body in the bay…."

He kissed her fully on the mouth and she gagged when he pulled away.

"Mmm", he moaned, "You'll do…"

He wheeled away from her laughing while she spit the taste out of her mouth.

"Oh and Lois", he said before leaving, "I hope you're not afraid of the dark…"

He shut the light off and left her in complete cold, darkness.

~*~

She smiled as she watched him dress.

"What", he said smiling at her look.

"Nothing", she shook her head.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, but broke away when there was a knock on the door.

"You should get that", he whispered.

"Let them get tired and leave", she smiled tugging on his shirt.

"It could be important…."

He pushed her hands away gently and she rolled her eyes, and groaned. She got up from the bed and walked to the door, with Jimmy following close behind. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Clark", she greeted.

Clark looked up and smiled until he saw Jimmy standing behind her. His smile wavered and he looked between the two standing in the living room, in different stages of dress.

"Am I interrupting something", he asked cocking his eyebrow.

Chloe looked at Jimmy and smiled.

"Not now…"

Clark smiled with his eyebrows arching.

"Okay then", he said, "Hey Jimmy…"

"Hey CK…"

"So what's up", Chloe asked.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Lois", Clark asked, "She never came back to the Planet today… but now I'm almost positive you haven't."

"Nah, CK", Jimmy shook his head, "We've stayed in all day."

"I'll bet", Clark smirked.

Jimmy and Chloe both blushed.

"Have you tried her cell", Chloe asked.

"Yeah", Clark nodded, "And it goes to voicemail every time."

"Maybe it died", Jimmy shrugged, "You know Lois… she tends to forget those small details…"

"I guess", Clark shrugged, "It's just not like her to check in, you know…"

"Give it time, Clark, I'm sure she's got her hands tied and will get in touch with someone as soon as she gets a chance."

"Yeah… maybe…"

He tried to smile, but a weird feeling in his gut told him something was definitely off.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: A lot of things come together in this chapter... like what Lex is doing for starter's. This story is probably going to be a trilogy though. I haven't decided yet...

**Chapter 9**

She had been moved and was placed into a small, sterile cell. There were no windows and the door had no handle. There was a sort of scanner on the wall and she was sure it was the only way out. She sighed sitting on the bed and pulling her legs up close to her chest. She placed her chin on top of her knees and bit her lip.

"Oliver's going to be so mad at me…"

~*~

He tried her cell phone again. It went to voicemail. He tried to focus in on her ringing phone and finally isolated it above the noise. He super sped across town to the Geothermal Facility and crouched down picking up the familiar phone. He sighed.

Lois was definitely in trouble.

~*~

"Lois is gone."

Oliver looked up at the voice and arched his eyebrow.

"Gone", he asked.

"Taken", Clark clarified, "I found her phone outside the Geothermal Facility."

Oliver closed his eyes in frustration.

"I told her to stay away from there", he mumbled.

"What do you mean, you told her", Clark asked.

"I mean, that I warned her", Oliver said, "After I found her and Jimmy there the night the team did a sweep of the place…"

"Looks like she didn't listen", Clark smirked.

Oliver glared at him. "Like she'd listen to you…"

"No she wouldn't have, Oliver, but you should have been monitoring her… Now who knows where she could be…"

Oliver walked around his desk and started typing a few keys on his laptop.

"This is all the footage from today's surveillance of the facility", he pointed, "Maybe we'll see who took her."

Clark walked around the desk and stood next to Oliver watching the screen intently.

He watched her tip toe around taking pictures. He saw when she hid from the guards. The video had no sound, so he couldn't hear what was being said, and the feed was too grainy to be able to read any lips. He pointed once again after watching the guard hit Lois in the back of her head.

"There."

"What", Oliver asked, "I didn't see anything…"

"She dropped her purse", he said.

"And?"

"Maybe there's a clue in there…"

He was gone before Oliver could protest, and had returned before he could blink holding her purse.

"That was quick", Oliver said smiling.

His smile wavered when Clark glared. Clark dumped all the contents of the purse on the desk and started rifling through her things. He picked up a scrap piece of paper and passed it to Oliver.

"It's an address."

~*~

Lois looked up when the door opened and saw Lex wheel himself into the room.

"Hello Lois."

"What do you want", she asked.

He smiled.

"How are you feeling", he asked.

She didn't answer and instead looked away from him.

"You know", he said, "You and I are going to be together for a while… We should make the best of it."

She turned her face and glared at him.

"Clark will find me", she said, "He always does."

"Clark…. Well, he wouldn't even know where to look… you see, you've helped me to sort of… throw him a fake lead, is that what you call it", Lex sneered.

"What are you talking about", she asked.

"That address you overheard", he said, "I knew that Green Arrow was monitoring the facility, so I gave my guards the wrong address… you being there was a bonus, because now they'll want to check it out."

"And what will they find?"

"Two dead guards", Lex smiled, "Now Lois, what do you remember about Dark Thursday?"

~*~

"Oliver", Clark said walking in, "There was nothing at the warehouse… except those guards who took Lois are dead."

He nodded.

"I figured it was a fake", he said, "It was too easy to find."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I guess I hoped it was the real thing", Oliver said shrugging, "But dealing with the Luthors is never easy…"

"So what now", Clark asked.

"We've got to find Lex", Oliver said, "One way or another."

~*~

"Dark Thursday", Lois asked, "Let me see… I was on a crashing plane… and I woke up in the hospital in Smallville…"

"Would you believe, I caused it?"

She sneered. "I wouldn't doubt it. You are the devil incarnate."

He smirked. "Well, it wasn't so much as me, but the alien that possessed me."

"Alien", she asked, "What are you talking about Lex? Aliens don't exist."

"Oh but they do", he smiled, "And one possessed you last year."

"You're delusional", she said.

"Am I", he asked, "So that time where you lost an entire day's worth of your life… that didn't feel weird…?"

"It wasn't first time", she said looking at him.

"Lois", he smiled, "Don't you get it… you've been chosen."

"For what", she asked.

He smiled. "To rule the New Krypton by my side."

She laughed. "Krypton? Why not call it Lex world since you're going to rule…"

"Because I will be giving my body as an offering to General Zod", he said, "And you will be his wife's vessel. Together they will use our bodies to end this disgrace of a human race and we will be the sole survivors. We will reproduce and our children will be the first soldiers of New Krypton."

"You're insane", she said.

"Poor people are insane, the rich are eccentric", he said.

She leaned closer to him. "I will never rule with you."

"It's either you rule with me, or you die", he said, "Faora chose you and your vessel since she'd used it before… but I can always get someone else…."

"Oh my God…."

"We will be gods among men", he smiled, "You as my Queen…"

She shook her head.

"You're never going to get away with this…"

"Oh but I already have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lois, dear, I wasn't at that particular facility by mere coincidence, I was looking for something. Granted I thought it was a space ship, but no", he said thoughtfully, "It was a body. Don't you see…. He was the missing piece all along…?"

"What", she asked, "What body?"

"Doomsday", Lex smiled, "I needed his blood to open the orb…"

"Not this again", she said softly, "Lex…. That orb can be the end of the world…"

"I'm counting on it", he smiled, "Well, this world at least, so a new one can be born…"

"You want to end one race to bring in a new one…"

"We'll be like Adam and Eve", he said, "Creating a perfect race on Earth… the way God intended it."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, then I guess you're going to have to kill me", she said, "Because the answer is no."

"Believe me, you weren't my first choice", he said, "But whatever Faora wants Zod gives…."

She watched him wheel himself out of the cell and door shutting behind him.

~*~

Clark rubbed his neck roughly.

"We'll find her Clark", Oliver said looking at his friend, "Lois will be okay…"

Clark nodded sadly.

They felt a gust of wind and turned to find Bart and his backpack.

"What's up amigos", he asked.

"Lex has Lois", Clark said, "We've got to find her Bart."

"Lois", he asked and nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"We're gathering the team together for another mission", Oliver nodded, "Victor and AC should be here…"

"We're here", Victor said walking into the office.

"What's the plan, Boy Scout", AC asked.

"Where's Dinah", Bart asked.

"She's checking in on a lead in Russia", Oliver said when Clark looked him with a questioning look, "We might finally get a lead on where Lex has been this whole time…"

Clark nodded.

"Lex has a couple of warehouses that Luthorcorp owned around Metropolis, Smallville, Granville and Edge City", he said laying out a map with different points marked, "Bart and I could super speed to Granville and Edge City but we need to check out Smallville and Metropolis…. We've got to find her fast."

"Why do you think he has her", Victor asked.

"I'm not sure", Clark shook his head, "But he's been digging around where Doomsday was buried… I don't know what the connection is, but it can't be good."

Bart nodded. "Then let's do this."

Clark nodded. "I'll take Granville."

He blurred away.

"I guess that leaves me with Edge City", Bart shrugged and blurred away.

Victor, AC and Oliver looked at each other and left the room to their designated locations.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: Don't hate me for the end of this chapter... :0) I'm promise it'll pay off.... Read, enjoy and review please! And I am officially done writing this story, the last chapter is about 14 pages long on word and almost 5,000 words. I think you're going to love it. I will be updating it on Thursday, just as a nostalgic reminder of Smallville's move to Fridays. With that said, Judgment Day will only be updated on Fridays, same day as Smallville will air in the Fall. =] I'm already working on that.....

**Chapter 10**

Lex wheeled his way into the laboratory where Dr. Murphy was waiting for him with a medical chart.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"We've got through", Dr. Murphy smiled and led him toward a fridge and pulled out a vial.

"Is this it", Lex asked his eyes sparkling.

"Yes", Dr. Murphy smirked, "We drew the blood ten minutes ago. It's ready."

Lex held it in his hand for a second and wheeled his way toward a panel in the room. He placed his thumb print against it and it opened, revealing a steel case. He pulled the case and placed it on his lap. He touched it softly and sighed.

"It's time."

~*~

Clark super sped into the Watchtower and caused Jimmy and Chloe to turn around swiftly.

"Anything", he asked desperately.

"Nothing, CK", Jimmy shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"We'll find her, Clark", Chloe nodded, "Lois is a survivor. If anyone can make it out of this alive, it'd be her."

"Lex is sadistic Chloe, but what reason would he have for taking her?"

"I don't know", she shook her head shrugging sadly, "But we're going to get him, Clark, we're going to save Lois."

He nodded.

"I just", he said, "I feel so lost without her…"

Chloe looked at her best friend sadly.

"Clark, why don't you go home", she said softly, "get some rest…"

"Home", he asked looking at her, "I have no home…"

She nodded understanding sadly.

~*~

Lex swiveled his chair around placing the case on a desk. He punched in the code needed to open it and gasped when it open. He smiled, when the purple florescent light lit up his face.

Voices mumbled out of the orb and he smiled.

"Yes", he said, "I did as you asked."

He nodded when more voices spoke.

"We're alone", he answered, "It is time, General."

He nodded and opened the vial carefully. He watched as the orb opened and tipped the vial pouring the blood in.

"The blood of your descendant, General", Lex said slowly, "The house of Zod will rule the Earth."

He watched the orb float before him. Then a light shot out of the orb into his chest, lifting him from his chair. Lex twitched and shuddered when the light poured through him. He dropped to the ground.

Dr. Murphy came running into the room with two guards behind him.

"Mr. Luthor", he shook Lex's body. He'd run into the room after hearing the commotion in the room, "Mr. Luthor, are you alright…?"

Lex's eyes opened suddenly and he stood on his own two feet. He looked around him and smirked.

"Mr. Luthor?"

He turned to the man in question and cocked his head to the side.

"The man you call, Lex Luthor is now dead", he sneered and punched his fist through the man stomach.

Dr. Murphy choked on his own blood and fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. The two guards that had walked in with him coward behind each other; General Zod turned to them.

"Pledge your alliance to me", he said, "and you will live."

The men nodded in fear, visibly shaking.

Zod smiled and stretched his hand out to them.

"Kneel before Zod."

~*~

Clark walked around Chloe and Jimmy looking at the computer screens.

"It's like they've disappeared into thin air", Jimmy said, "I can't believe this."

Bart super sped into the room.

"Nothing", he announced regretfully.

Clark nodded.

Oliver, Victor and AC joined them.

"Unfortunately, we have something else to worry about too", Oliver announced.

"What is it", Clark asked.

"Doomsday's gone", Oliver said, "We checked out the facility where we buried him a year ago… there's nothing there."

Clark turned around.

"So aside from Lois missing Doomsday is an impending problem."

Oliver nodded.

"Sorry, Clark."

Clark shook his head.

"It's not your fault."

"Clark, we've got something", Chloe said, "It happened a while ago, but it was an electrical surge…"

"Like what Brainiac would cause", Oliver asked.

"Exactly", she said, "Maybe…"

"It's not Brainiac", Clark said, "But it's worth checking out. Bart. Come with me…"

They both super sped out of the room.

"Uh", Jimmy said, "Somebody want to fill me on that?"

Chloe turned to face him guiltily. "You were right a year ago?"

"Are you serious", Jimmy smiled, "Clark's the Red Blue Blur?"

Chloe nodded.

"That is so… cool."

~*~

Lois looked up and watched Lex walk into the room. She stood up and stepped away from him in confusion.

"How-", she asked.

"Miss Lane", he nodded, "Allow me to introduce myself… My name is General Zod."

"Zod", she asked. She looked behind him and realized he'd left the door open. She decided she'd try and make a run for it. She dashed forward and ran out of the room down the hall. She looked behind her and saw no one was following her. She turned back around and collided with a steel wall in the form of a chest. She fell back on the floor and looked up at the man currently inhabiting Lex's body.

"I'll never join you", she glared.

He picked her up by her neck and lifted her above him. She struggled to breathe and clawed at his hands.

"Miss Lane", he sneered, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way… but the easy way will be less painful."

She choked in his grasp.

He dropped her roughly on the ground and crouched down at her unconscious body.

"Now I see why Kal-El chose you", he muttered softly touching her cheek with his finger tips. He looked up and called a guard to him, "Take her to the vehicle. We must open the portal tonight."

"Yes sir", the guard nodded and lifted Lois' body in his arms taking her to the van waiting outside.

~*~

Clark and Bart arrived at the location where the surge sprouted from and looked around. There was no one around; not even a single guard.

Clark used his x-ray to check the surroundings. There was no one there.

"They're gone", Clark said and angrily and punched his fist into the wall of the warehouse.

"Hey, Stretch", Bart said, "We'll find her."

Clark looked back at him.

"I just feel like I'm always one step behind", Clark said sadly, "I'm never going to get her back, Bart."

"Yeah you will", Bart smiled, "And when you do, I really hope you tell her how you feel."

Clark looked at his friend arching his eyebrow.

"How I feel-", he asked.

"Come on", Bart said cocking his head to side, "You think no one knows you're madly in love with your partner?"

"I'm not-"

"You can deny it to me all you want, Clark", Bart said sadly, "But you can't keep denying it to yourself."

Clark bowed his head sadly.

"I just don't know what I'd do without her", Clark said sadly, "She's my home…"

Bart smiled.

"Well then", Bart said, "Let's take you home…"

~*~

Zod walked into the caves of Smallville and smiled.

"It's hard to believe", he smirked, "This is where it all began all those years ago… this is where Kal-El will fall… the very place he was destined to rise out of."

The guards at his side dropped Lois in a heap at his feet.

"Careful you imbeciles, that is my wife you are handling!"

"Sorry, sir", one of the guards muttered.

Zod glared and used his heat vision on him. He watched the man burn in front of him and turned his gaze on the other human who was with him.

"Such a primitive race", he said turned back to the cave wall, "This is where we will be reunited my love…"

He touched his palm to the wall and watched it light up. He touched the code, meant for the House of El, that he'd mesmerized ages before and sneered.

A vortex opened before him and smiled.

"Come to me, Faora", he said, "Come, my love."

He watched a phantom come out of the portal screeching in agony. He watched as the spirit of his wife went into the unconscious body of Lois. She opened her eyes and stood up looking around.

She smiled and breathed in, seeing her husband for the first time since they were banished to that prison.

"Zod", she breathed and walked toward him.

"Faora", he smiled and cupped her face. He leaned in a kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kneaded her skin under her shirt.

She pulled back.

"But how", she asked.

"The vessel I chose", he said, "He brought me back… and I needed a vessel to bring you back to. I knew you'd inhabited this creature before, so I thought I'd surprise you."

"Thank you, my love."

He smiled.

"Anything for you, my darling."


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! And it will be up online Thursday at 8 pm EST! I was going to update this tomorrow, but since I was able to get my wireless up and running tonight, I thought I'd celebrate by giving you guys presents. So here is the almost final chapter, and to top it off... a clip from what to expect on Thursday..... :0)

**Chapter 11**

Zod led Faora into a laboratory and smiled. He pulled back the sheet covering the lifeless body on the table.

She gasped.

"Zod", she grinned, "It's our son…"

"Yes", he smiled, "And soon he will be strong enough to fulfill his destiny…"

"You mean", she stopped waiting on bated breath.

"Yes my dear", Zod grinned at his creation, "To kill Kal-El."

She smiled.

"When", she asked.

"Soon, my darling", he said.

"Darling, and what are we supposed to do while we wait", she asked seductively.

"Put these human vessels to use", he asked wrapping his arms around her and leaning in to kiss her.

"General Zod."

One of his guards, turned soldiers, interrupted them causing Zod to groan into her mouth.

"What is it, you fool?"

"Sir, the Red Blue Blur was at the facility", he said, "He might be on to us…"

"The Red Blue Blur", Zod asked, "Who is this Blur?"

"He's Metropolis very own caped crusader sir…"

Zod shook his head.

"Find him", he said dismissively, "And kill him. We can't have him ruining our plans…"

The guard nodded and walked out of the room. Zod turned to his wife tracing her finger tips over Doomsday's still body.

"He's resting my dear", he said kissing her temple, "Soon he will awaken… and when he does… we will unleash him on Kal-El…"

"And then when Kal-El is dead we'll take over Earth", she smiled patting her belly, "And bring our own children into this world."

"Yes", he said placing his hand on top of hers, "I'm so happy we will finally be able to have the children you've so desperately wanted…"

She nodded.

"This vessel was a good choice darling", she smiled, "Kal-El desires this creature… And she desires him as well…"

"My dear", Zod asked, "What are you saying?"

"Imagine the pain he will feel when he sees this creature standing by your side", she said, "It will pain him to no end."

"Enough to weaken him", Zod said nodding, "Weaken him enough to be killed by Doomsday."

"Precisely", she whispered and kissed him, "You must let me do this, Zod. I want to crush his spirit before my son crushes his bones."

Zod smiled.

"As you wish", he took her hand and kissed it, "I would do anything for you."

She smiled and kissed him again.

~*~

"So what now", Jimmy asked with his arms folded across his chest, "I feel like we've looked everywhere."

"That's because we have", Victor mumbled.

"We missed something", Clark said sternly, "Something important…"

"Clark, maybe she's not even-"

"Don't you say it", he said walking up to AC and picking him up by the front of his shirt, "Don't you dare say she's dead."

"Clark", Chloe called out, "I've got something…"

"What?"

"It's a transmission", she said, "It's coming from… Smallville…"

"You think", he asked.

She shrugged.

"You should go check it out."

He nodded and super sped out of the room.

"Do you ever get used to that", Jimmy asked randomly and to know one in particular.

"No", everyone except Bart muttered in reply.

~*~

He looked down at his GPS and looked around. He was at the place Chloe had sent him. There was nothing but land for miles. He squint his eyes using his enhanced vision to search the perimeter. He felt someone standing behind him and turned around suddenly.

There she was. She was standing not ten feet away from him and she was okay. He smiled and ran up to her, at normal speed. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my God, Lois", he said softly into her hair, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I was so scared", he continued.

"It's okay, Clark", she smiled, "I'm fine."

"How did you escape", he asked looking her over, checking for any wounds.

"I didn't", she said slowly.

"You mean, he let you go", Clark asked confusion etched in his eyes.

"Yes", she smiled, "Clark… There's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it", he asked cupping her cheek.

"I'm leaving", she said.

"What", he asked.

"I'm leaving with Lex", she said, "I love him and he loves me…"

"What", he asked again dropping his hands from her face as if he'd been burned, "But Lois…"

"This whole time I was with him", she grinned, "He's changed. He's the man I want to be with… the man I want to marry…"

"But, Lois", he asked cupping her face again, "What about us?"

"Us", she asked and laughed, "There is no us… There never was and there never will be."

"No", he shook his head, "No, he did something to you…"

"He opened up my eyes", she said, "He showed me something no one else could… he loved me more than you ever did."

"Lois….", Clark pleaded, "Please, don't do this."

"Goodbye Clark", she said and turned away from him.

For the first time he saw the luxury car behind her; and he saw Lex step out and wave at him.

He watched her as she stepped into the car and Lex stepped in after her. He watched the door close and the car speed off, away from him. He would've chased them, except he couldn't move. His heart felt heavy and he could physically hear it shatter in his chest. Lois Lane, the one constant in his life, had left him. And worst of all, she'd left with the enemy.

~*~

"How did that feel", Zod asked.

"Amazing", she smiled, "I could hear his heart breaking…"

"As did I", he nodded.

"Darling, she loves him, you know…"

"Who", he asked.

"Lois Lane", she grinned, "I could hear her inside, fighting to come out… to fix it. She wants to save him."

"Lois Lane is dead, dear", Zod smiled, "And soon Kal-El will be too."

She nodded and leaned in closer to him. "Soon…"

~*~

He shuffled into the Watchtower and felt everyone's eyes on him. He knew they knew better than to ask him what happened in that exact moment. The growl on his face told them nothing good had come out of his trip to Smallville. He reached a desk and in anger pushed everything on top of it to the floor. He punched one of the filing cabinets against the wall and kicked over another desk dropping computers and files to the floor. He felt Victor and Oliver behind him pulling him away from any other piece of furniture he could destroy. They pulled him to the couch and sat him down forcefully.

"What happened", Oliver finally asked.

"She's gone", he said with a blank stare.

"You mean she's", Chloe couldn't say the word, and she didn't believe it, because if her cousin was truly dead, she'd feel it.

"No", he shook his head in anger, "She's with Lex."

"So what are we waiting for", Jimmy asked, "Let's save her…"

"Except", he looked at his young friend, "She doesn't want to be saved…"

"What do you mean, CK?"

"She's with him by choice", he said, "She's staying with him… she told me that she loves him…"

"Oh my God", Chloe said, "Clark it can't be real… are you sure…?"

"I saw her", he said, "It was Lois…"

"What if it was a clone or something…"

"It was her, Chloe", he said more sternly.

"No", she said, "The Lois I know would never go with Lex Luthor."

"Then I guess", he leaned forward on his knees, "We didn't know her as well as we thought…"

~*~

It stirred in its deep slumber. Its fingers twitched. One eye opened, then another. It sat up quickly and jumped from the high table. It looked around and took a breath.

"Kal-El", it breathed.

It punched its way through the wall and stomped its way toward the city. Pushing cars that were in its way, it punched its way through buildings, shattering glass and pushing trucks.

Its destination was in its focal view point. He could see the city's landscape as it stomped through the quiet streets.

And this time, the other Kryptonian would not survive.

~*~

"_Metropolis Police Department is asking all citizens to stay inside. This beast that is terrorizing the streets of Metropolis is extremely dangerous. Please, stay tuned and we will keep you posted…."_

Chloe turned up the volume on the screen.

"…_. The mayor of Metropolis has called in the National Guard and United States Army to join in the fight. As stated earlier the MPD has established a curfew on the city of Metropolis… please stay indoors. Stay away from doors and windows. We're going now live to Jeff as he flies over downtown Metropolis…"_

Clark looked up and winced at the scene of what was once a beautiful part of the city, as it had raging fires and endless smoke.

"I have to do something", he muttered standing up.

"Clark, don't be ridiculous", Oliver said, "You already went head to head with that thing once… we need a plan."

"No, this is my destiny", he said, "I'm the only one who could do this."

"Are you listening to yourself", he said, "You're dying to go out there and get yourself killed. I understand that what happened with Lois is killing you… believe me I do… But you need to get your head out of your ass and admit that you need help."

Clark looked at him taken aback by his tone.

"Oliver, I-"

"Don't mention it", he shook his, "You're my friend, Clark, and no matter, what the Lois I know wouldn't want you to get yourself killed…"

He nodded.

"So what's the plan?"

"We fight", he said, "Until the end."

Clark looked around and saw his team, his friends nodding their head in support.

"Thank you", he muttered and smiled softly.

~*~

Coming up on _The Beginning of the End_:

He used his super speed again and got a few punches in Doomsday's gut, before being pushed away again, this time against a light pole. The pole broke in half. He picked up the fallen piece and hit Doomsday with it knocking him into the window of a building across the street. He threw the pole on the ground and stalked toward the fallen beast. He stopped when he watched him move and stand up.

Clark heard a whimper and turned to his left. He saw a little girl crouched behind a beat up car and turned back to Doomsday. He watched as the monster stomped its way toward the little girl and lift its arms as if to squish her like a bug. He kicked into super speed and picked up the little girl, leaving Doomsday to smash the ground. He heard the monster's anger from behind him.

He put the little girl on the ground and smiled.

"It's okay", he said softly, "Run… go…"

She nodded and ran in the opposite direction. He pushed a finger into his ear, activating the new ear piece Oliver had given him.

"I'm sending a little girl your way", he said.

"Roger that, amigo, already got her", Bart said into his ear, "Sure you don't want my help?"

Clark smiled sadly. "Just do your job, Impulse."

"Copy that, Boy Scout", Bart said smiling sadly.

Clark turned around in time to receive a massive hit to the face.

He fell to the ground in pain, bending his body in a fetus position. He looked up slightly and saw her.

"Lois", he breathed.

~*~


	12. Chapter 12

A.N: This chapter is very special to me. It's probably the longest its taken me to write anything. I spent about 3 hours straight, with not so much as a bathroom break on this. I actually went to bed at 6:30 am, when the sun was rising, that night I wrote this... But it was worth it. I'm very proud of this. Now without further ado, the final chapter of _The Beginning of the End._ Remember there will be a sequel =]

Chapter 12

They arrived in Downtown Metropolis and looked around them.

"Wow", Bart breathed, taking in all the destruction, "It's worst than we thought…"

Clark glared in anger. He turned around and faced his friends.

"Remember your jobs, to get the people to safety", he said, "I'll deal with Doomsday."

"Clark, we can help you man", AC said.

"No", Clark shook his head, "This is personal. We have unfinished business…"

Oliver nodded understanding and started to lead the rest of the team away from him.

"Oliver", Clark called causing the archer to turn around, "If anything happens to me…"

He took a deep breath.

"Find Lois", he said, "Keep her safe…"

Oliver nodded.

"I will", he said, "You have my word.

Clark nodded and watched them walk away. He turned around and walked toward the rubble of the city.

~*~

He super sped into the middle of the street and looked at the fires surrounding him. He used his super breath and put them out. The buildings were crumbling before him. It was worst than Dark Thursday had ever been. He trained his hearing, trying to find Doomsday in the city. He clenched his teeth when he heard the growling and super sped in the direction of it.

He saw the monster in the middle of the street in front of the Daily Planet and plowed into him at super speed, knocking him down.

He made a fist with his hands and punched over and over and over again. He felt his knuckles get skinned and felt the warm blood trickle down his hand.

Beneath him, Doomsday growled and pushed him off. He pushed him in through the glass of an electronics store. Clark hit the television sets in the window display and crouched in pain. The televisions all fell on him.

Doomsday stomped toward him and growled spitting up blood.

Clark stood up pushing the televisions off him. He stood strong and glowered at the monster that once raged inside of a seemingly normal man.

He used his super speed again and got a few punches in Doomsday's gut, before being pushed away again, this time against a light pole. The pole broke in half. He picked up the fallen piece and hit Doomsday with it knocking him into the window of a building across the street. He threw the pole on the ground and stalked toward the fallen beast. He stopped when he watched him move and stand up.

Clark heard a whimper and turned to his left. He saw a little girl crouched behind a beat up car and turned back to Doomsday. He watched as the monster stomped its way toward the little girl and lift its arms as if to squish her like a bug. He kicked into super speed and picked up the little girl, leaving Doomsday to smash the ground. He heard the monster's anger from behind him.

He put the little girl on the ground and smiled.

"It's okay", he said softly, "Run… go…"

She nodded and ran in the opposite direction. He pushed a finger into his ear, activating the new ear piece Oliver had given him.

"I'm sending a little girl your way", he said.

"Roger that, amigo, already got her", Bart said into his ear, "Sure you don't want my help?"

Clark smiled sadly. "Just do your job, Impulse."

"Copy that, Boy Scout", Bart said smiling sadly.

Clark turned around in time to receive a massive hit to the face.

He fell to the ground in pain, bending his body in a fetus position. He looked up slightly and saw her.

"Lois", he breathed.

She was smiling softly at him. He didn't know if it was real or not. He saw when Doomsday spotted her. He saw the monster charge toward her. He knew he needed to get up to save her, but he couldn't move.

He finally lifted himself up enough to super speed toward her, secrets be damned and lifted her in his arms. He super jumped on top of the Daily Planet rooftop. He placed her down and she stepped away from him. He lifted his hands in surrender.

"I know you're probably wondering…."

"You're a freak", she said.

He took a step back.

"Lois", he tried and took a tentative step closer to her.

"Don't come any closer", she said stepping back, "Stay away from me you, monster."

He bowed his head hearing his heart breaking into about a million pieces. He nodded sadly and jumped off the roof. He couldn't stand there anymore. He couldn't see that look she sent his away anymore. Once he reached the ground, he touched his ear piece again.

"Arrow, Lois is on the Daily Planet rooftop", he said, "Come get her."

"Got it", Oliver answered quickly.

Clark looked around for Doomsday and spotted him smashing cars and buildings alike. He stood behind him.

"Hey", he yelled to get his attention, causing the monster to turn around, "That all you got?"

Doomsday rushed him and Clark ducked and turned around to hit him fast and hard lifting the beast off the ground and knocking him down.

~*~

Oliver jumped on the Daily Planet rooftop and found her overlooking the city.

"Lois", he said getting her attention.

She turned around and sneered.

"And you are", she asked.

"Lois", he said taking off his glasses and dropping back his hood, "It's me…. Oliver…"

She looked at him confused.

"A friend of Kal-El's, I presume…"

"Kal-El", Oliver asked, "Lois you know…?"

She turned away from him and he grabbed her arm in frustration.

"Lois", he tried.

She turned around and pushed him against the wall with one hand. He looked up at her.

"What the hell", he asked himself.

He felt someone stand next to him and saw a hand stretch out in front of him. He looked up at John Jones and took his hand to stand up. John nodded and turned back to the woman on the roof.

"If it isn't my favorite Martian Manhunter", she sneered.

"Lois", Oliver went to take a step forward but John placed a hand on his chest, stalling him.

"That isn't Lois anymore", he said grimly.

She smirked.

"I'm Faora", she said lifting her head up slightly, "Wife of Zod."

Oliver looked at her with wide eyes.

"So today, with Clark", he said nodding in understanding, "That was you today, not Lois."

Faora grinned. "Poor Kal-El, breaking his heart was not part of the plan, but such a nice detour. Now his heart break will drive him. Human emotions made him a hero, and now they will be his downfall."

John glared at her.

"You didn't count on one thing, Faora", he said evenly.

"And what's that", she asked crossing her arms.

"Jor-El's crystal", he said holding it up.

A light shot from the small crystal, straight into her chest. She screamed in agony. Oliver watched the phantom, literally be pulled from Lois' body. Once the extraction was complete, she fell to the ground unconscious.

Oliver rushed to her side and held her close.

"Lois", he said softly.

Her eyes fluttered until they opened. She looked up at him, then at John standing next to them.

"Ollie", she croaked.

"Hey", he smiled, "You okay?"

She tried to sit up, and he helped her.

"The last thing I remember", she said, "Oh my God. Ollie, Lex isn't Lex… he's Zod. We have to stop him."

Oliver nodded.

"First we need to get you out of here", he said, "Do you remember anything else… about where you were kept… about what happened today?"

"No", she shook her head, "I was knocked out a couple of times…"

He nodded understanding.

"Come on, we have to go."

She let him lift her up, as John helped and looked around.

"What's going on", she asked looking at the destruction on the city.

"It's kind of a long story", Oliver said.

She nodded and let him lead her toward the door of the rooftop.

"Um Oliver", she asked.

"Yeah Lois", he looked at her.

"Where's Clark?"

~*~

Clark watched the monster move slightly until it got up completely. He tried to get another punch in, but it was swiftly blocked. He made eye contact for the first time with the beast and watched the fist collide with his already bruised face. He was knocked back. He looked up and watched Doomsday land on him to deliver more punches. Clark felt as if he was losing consciousness.

"_You're not alone."_

_She turned around from the grave stone._

"_A fact you could have shared before you were breathing down my neck."_

"_I'm sorry, Lois, I didn't know you were out here."_

_She looked back at the grave, took a deep breath and stood up facing him completely._

"_Glad to see we've moved beyond the clothing optional stage of our relationship… I'm surprised you even remember who I am…"_

"_Chloe's cousin", he said walking toward her, "Nicorette addiction; can't stand uncomfortable silences…"_

_He smirked slightly, realizing he'd answered her challenge._

He cracked one eye open and felt another blow to the head.

"_You can't stay here, son, you've got to keep your mother safe. You've got to keep the whole world safe."_

"_No dad", he pleaded, "Not without you. Dad, I need you. I cannot do this without you…"_

"_Yes, you can… this is your destiny son. You are going to touch the lives of so money people. Not just as a man, but as a symbol. You're a symbol of peace; you're a symbol of justice… I'll always be with you son…"_

He cringed as the blows came. He spit up blood feeling another massive, earth shattering blow to the head.

"_Alright… But I want you to listen to me right now. All the years that your mother and I spent raising you from a wide eyed toddler running around on this farm to the man who is standing in front of me right now... Was for this moment. You do this son, you make us proud."_

And that is the memory that made him want to fight back. He may have lost all the people he loved: Lana, Lois, his father. But that didn't mean the fight was over, and he could just lie down and die. That's not what his father wanted for him. That's not what Lana would have wanted, and he knew somewhere deep inside, even if she did hate him right now, it's not what Lois wanted for him either. He pushed the beast off him and rushed at him delivering a few of his superhuman blows himself. Doomsday shrieked beneath him.

"My turn", Clark grinned a bloody smile and punched him over and over and over again.

"_Seriously, Clark, why are you out here?"_

"_Lana, you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different…?"_

_She nodded and smiled. _

"_Sometimes, I dream I'm at school", she said smiling, "waiting for Nell to pick me up, but she doesn't come. So my parents drive up. They're not dead, they're just really late… and I get in their car and we ride back to my real life in Metropolis… it's usually when I wake up. For a minute, I'm totally happy, until I realize I'm alone…"_

"_What's that Mrs. Lang", he said facing the gravestone, "Yeah… I'll tell her."_

_She watched him curiously. He faced her with a serious face._

"_Your mom wants you to know that you're never alone", he said, "She's always looking over you… no matter what. What's that Mr. Lang? Your dad thinks you're a shoe in for homecoming queen…"_

_He smirked. She laughed softly._

"_They really say all that", she asked._

"_Oh yeah", he nodded, "They're quite chatty once you get them started…"_

He kept delivering blows. This is what he fought for. This is what he stood for. All those people he'd lost along his journey into forever. Even if he was meant to live alone, or die tonight, he was going to make his mark. He was going to finally become the hero they all died knowing he'd be one day. He picked up Doomsday's nearly collapsed body and threw him across the street into a cement wall.

"_Your secret is safe with me Oliver…"_

_Clark watched as she pulled him in and kissed him. He didn't respond at first, but felt his hands slowly circle her waist. He pushed her closer to his body and deepened the kiss. She stopped suddenly and pulled back._

"_You're not…"_

"_That's a hell of a thank you."_

He lifted up the unconscious body of Doomsday. It was now or never. He couldn't chance the beast being alive to wreck havoc another day. Even if it took him his last breath, he'd rid the world of Doomsday. He held on tight and bent his legs, taking off into the sky.

This felt different, there was more control. He wasn't falling. He knew it then, he was flying. He'd finally tapped into his latent power. He shot out of the Earth's atmosphere into space.

"_You look dazed and confused, are you okay?"_

_She was sitting quietly at her desk. She shook her head and crossed her arms._

"_I can't sleep, I can't work, I can't think about anything else", she said and looked at him._

_He walked up closer to her desk and nodded._

"_You've been through a lot."_

"_There's a reason, they took me", she stated the obvious, "And we both know it's not because I was a witness. Tobias didn't identify you, Clark, because you're not a meteor freak. I was me."_

"_Chloe, it must've been a mistake", he tried._

_She stood up and walked around the desk._

"_How do you know that", she asked, "I mean, I've been exposed to more kryptonite than practically anyone else in this town. It's not that much of a stretch to think that I could have been infected somewhere along the way."_

"_You don't have any powers", he asked, "Do you?"_

"_No", she said, "But that doesn't rule me out… There's a percentage of the Wall of Weird that were latent for years… they didn't exhibit any of their powers until long after their exposure…."_

"_Okay", he held his hands up in surrender and walked around, "Alright, let's say it's true… but who's to say that you're ever going to develop any powers at all?" _

"_All I know is that every single meteor freak I've ever run into has ended up dead or in Belle Reeve", she said sitting down again. She put her tear streaked face in her hands, "Face it Clark, I'm a walking time bomb."_

_He grabbed a chair from a desk and sat down next to her. _

"_Well then consider me your own personal bomb squad."_

He turned them around with Doomsday's body entering the Earth's atmosphere first and pushed harder.

"_You barely said anything about what happened in Sommerholt."_

_He played with his model of the solar system._

"_Don't worry, mom, my secret is still safe."_

_She sighed a little hurt._

"_Well, I'll be in the house", she said softly, "If you want to talk…"_

_She turned to walk down the steps of the loft._

"_Lara."_

_She turned around facing him curiously._

"_It was my biological mother's real name", he said standing up and walking around his small table to stand in front of her._

"_How did you know that", she asked walking closer to him._

"_When I was in the tank", he said, "I saw my earliest memory… she was putting me in the ship… her only fear was that no one would love me..."_

"_Oh", she said, "I can't imagine the agony of putting my son in a lifeboat and sending him across the stars…"_

"_Because of Jor-el, I always thought that", he said, "my biological parents were monsters… but she wasn't. I just can't believe I forgot about her…"_

"_You didn't, Clark", she said softly, "your first word was Lara. Your father and I could never figure out what it meant… now we know."_

_She smiled brightly._

"_I wish she could have met you", he said smiling, "To see what a great mom I have."_

"_She knows, Clark", she nodded, "A mother's love never dies."_

_He pulled her close and hugged her smiling softly._

He could see the street getting closer and had enough time for one final memory to rush through his mind.

"_Fear not, Kal-El."_

_He watched the space ship lit up and hovering above the ground._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am your father."_

"_I thought you died."_

"_I am his memory, his will", the space ship answered, "I am to fulfill his promise, and guide you, all the days of your life. You are the last son of Krypton. When you traveled through the cosmos, you carried the hopes and dreams of your people. They now live through you, Kal-El. It is time."_

"_Time for what", he asked the omnipresent voice._

"_Time to accept your destiny."_

"_I don't know what you have in mind for me, but-"_

"_By the setting of the sun, Sol, you will return to me. Your destiny will be fulfilled…"_

He felt the ground hit him hard, even with the covering of Doomsday. He fell limp with the smoke rising around him. The Sun rose slowly into the darken sky behind the sky line, giving its first rays of light to a once pristine city. All that was left now was a crater in the middle of fifth and main, and smoke rising from the ashes.

~*~

Lois looked up at the sky as they were walking out of the building. It looked like a meteor was about to hit. She looked up at Oliver, but he was too busy staring at the falling star. They watched as it crashed into the Earth. It crashed so hard, it shook the very foundations of the city. Lois held on to Oliver and almost fell. John helped steady her. She looked at the site where it landed and felt a pull towards it.

She took off running into the smoke.

"Lois!"

She heard Oliver and John, both calling her name, but she didn't acknowledge them. She walked briskly through the smoke, covering her mouth and nose. Her eyes stung but she knew she needed to keep going.

She stopped suddenly, when a shadow emerged from behind the smoke. She recognized the silhouette as it got closer and lowered her hand in shock.

"Clark", she breathed and smiled, walking faster toward him.

She watched him collapse to the ground and took off running. She slid beneath his frame, before he could fully hit the ground, and felt her knees skin.

"Clark", she said holding him up.

He tried to open his eyes, but could barely do so, because his bruised eyes were almost permanently shut. He tried to smile but his cut lip made it difficult. He coughed and she held him closer.

"Clark", she tried again.

"Lois…"

"Clark, hang on, help is on the way…"

"Is he", he coughed again, "Dead… is he dead?"

She didn't know who he was talking about and looked around searching for some sort of clue.

"Who", she asked looking at him again.

"Doomsday", he choked.

"The monster from Chloe's wedding a year ago", she asked finally understanding what had happened here.

He nodded softly.

She looked around again and didn't see anything besides the two of them.

"Yeah", she said nodding, "Yeah… he's dead. You saved us, Clark, you saved us all."

"Good", he nodded one time, "Lois… I need to tell you something…"

"Save your strength", she commanded, "You can tell me later, Smallville."

He smirked. "No… now."

"Okay", she relented smiling, "What is it?"

She could already hear tears prick her eyes.

"Lois", he said breathing in air, "I…. Love…. You…"

She watched as his eyes closed one last time and his head fall to the side.

"Clark", she tried to shake him gently.

He didn't respond.

"Clark", she let a sob escape.

He wasn't moving.

Oliver and John walked toward them quietly with their heads bowed in respect.

"Clark", she let the tears flow and buried her head in his chest, "I love you too…"

"_Lois!"_

_She turned around and watched him jump in front of her, taking the bullet that was meant for her._

"_Clark", she called out to him._

_Then everything happened in a blur. Jimmy was hitting Bruno, then Lois was smashing a bottle against his head._

_But none of that mattered. She tore off her mask and gloves and dropped herself on the ground next to him._

"_Hang on there", she sobbed, "You're going to be just fine…"_

_Jimmy crouched down in shock._

"_Oh my God", he breathed._

_She barely looked at him when she commanded, "Dial 9-1-1."_

_He nodded and ran to find a phone, leaving her to tend to Clark. _

"_Why did you do that, Clark", she sobbed, "You didn't need to be some kind of hero…"_

_She cupped his cheek._

"_Lois", he said slowly, "You… have… to… get… me… out of here…"_

_She nodded quickly. "Okay… come on…."_

_She tried picking him up and sighed in relief when Jimmy appeared at their side to help._

"_Paramedics are on their way", he let them know._

_They both hung each of Clark's arms over their shoulders and helped him out of the room._

"_Come on, Super hero", she said, "You're going to be fine…"_

~*~

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, and he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake", Pete recited sadly, "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me."

It was all a blur for her. She kept her head bowed, not wanting to see who was around her. Granted she could probably count them on all ten of her fingers and a couple of toes. Only those who knew his secret were allowed to be here.

She should feel honored, finally being allowed into this little club they'd kept from her for years. But if it meant she'd have him back in her life, she'd gladly undergo a mind wipe.

She hated funerals, a fact he knew. But for him she'd endure it. For him, she'd endure anything he asked of her.

She felt Martha's hand on her shoulder. Pete had finished his eulogy. As his oldest friend, Chloe asked him to do it. Lois didn't care. It didn't matter who read it, she just wished they didn't have to read it at all. She walked up to the casket and placed a white rose on it. She bent down and picked up some dirt in her hand and let it cascade over the wooden box.

"_What if my soul mate comes along", he asked, "And I'm too blind to see it?"_

"_I don't know, Smallville", she smiled, "I think that when the right girl walks into your life… you'll know."_

_He smiled._

She felt the tear leave her eye, before she even felt it make its way down her cheek.

"_I guess that explains why we're friends."_

"_Oh so we're friends now?"_

"_Well", he shrugged, "I won't tell anyone if you don't…"_

_She grinned and punched him in the arm._

"Lois?"

She turned and saw Martha watching her sadly.

"It's time to go sweetie", she told her.

Lois nodded and let the older woman, who she saw as a mother lead her away.

He watched her from across the floor. She looked at him awkwardly and she tried to get away.

"_I guess I could give these well heeled puppies a rest", she said walking around him._

_He grabbed her hand before she could walk off and she turned around. He nodded slightly toward the dance floor. Didn't the best man and maid of honor get a dance out of this? She stepped in to him and let him wrap his arms around her. They gently swayed to the jazz music until they were pushed into each other._

_She quickly stepped back and looked into his eyes. There was something there, something she'd never seen before. They subconsciously stepped closer to each other and began to lean into each other…_

"He really cared about you, you know."

She looked up and nodded.

Chloe nodded.

"Lois", she started, "If you ever want to talk…. I'm right here."

She nodded again.

Chloe smiled slightly, and allowed Jimmy to lead her away.

After that it was all a blur. Some people came up to her and gave their condolences, while others hugged her tightly. Even Dinah Lance, bane of her existence, hugged her tightly and cried on her shoulder.

And now, here she was. After everyone had gone to bed at the farm house, she'd snuck out and found herself here. She sat on the cold wet grass.

"You know I hate funerals", she cleared her dry throat, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

She could feel the wind in her hair, and hitting her face. She liked to pretend it was him, talking back to her.

"Clark", she said and let a sob escape her lips, "I guess, I always knew there was something special about you… I'm not even mad you didn't tell me… I knew it was an important secret to keep…"

She nodded sadly.

"I want you to know, that I'm going to take care of your mom, and Chloe, and Jimmy and even Oliver… I'll do that for you, so don't worry, wherever you are."

She let the tears flow freely now that she was alone.

"But why did you do it", she sobbed, "You told me you'd always be there, when you held me that night… that's what you holding me meant to me… you promised me that night… No matter who came along, you'd never leave me behind… And now you're gone, and I'm still here… why did you leave me? I miss you so much… I can't do this without you…"

"_Lois, just because someone's life has great responsibility, doesn't mean your life has to take second place."_

"_Of course it does, Clark", she whispered, "Can you imagine what it would be like… to look into somebody's eyes and know that their destiny is so much greater than yours, that you will never compete, that you will always be left behind…"_

"_That would be hard for anyone", he said trying to soothe her._

"_No, I can't be left behind, one more time", she said crying, "You know, where Ollie's life is going… there's not room for me in it. And I know he'd never admit that so, I had to. I just um… I can't face another heartbreak down the road…"_

_He pulled her into a tight hug and held her while she cried._

"_Besides, why settle for hot, rich and famous", she laughed, "When I can hang out with you…"_

_He smiled from over her shoulder._

She sobbed into her hand.

"I love you, Clark, I'll always love you…"

She stood up quietly, kissed her fingers and placed them to his tomb stone.

"I'll never forget you…"

She bowed her head sadly, turned and walked out of the cemetery, back to her new reality.


End file.
